La Espada Biggoron
by Dead Moon Circus
Summary: OoT Link está por darse cuenta que buscar el tesoro es mucho mejor que encontrarlo. Capítulo 5: "—La rana no es para usted — musitó Link, con tanta educación como pudo — es para hacerle medicina a un Goron gigante... El brillo de la cara del científico se esfumó, y entonces se enojó de nuevo, agarró la vara y volvió a demostrarle su amor a Link, golpeándolo con ella en la cabeza".
1. Cojiro

**La espada Biggoron**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece The Legend of Zelda…

Shigeru Miyamoto es el único protagonista de esta famosa Leyenda.

* * *

¡Hola, Buen día! :D  
Aquí está una historia de pocos capítulos, que acompañarán a Link en su búsqueda de la Espada Biggoron. Él se dará cuenta de que buscar el tesoro es mucho mejor que encontrarlo; pero para eso, necesitará la ayuda de algunos personajes, y la asistencia constante de Navi y de Sheik.

Sheik... Mi personaje favorito. Por cierto, ustedes pueden leer esta historia pensando de dos formas: en Sheik siendo Zelda o en Sheik siendo hombre y un personaje completamente distinto a ella. También, pueden ser intermediarios y seguir la teoría del manga: un poco de ambos. Decidan lo que quieran; total, no hay romance. Y si quieren ver romance, existe en esta historia cierto delirio ligero muy parecido a él. Interpreten como lo prefieran, eso es lo divertido ;)

Y, sin más por el momento, que disfruten la lectura:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: COJIRO**.

— Deberíamos buscar una forma de entrar al Templo del Agua, ¿sabes? Sheik se decepcionará si no lo resuelves rápido.

— Ya lo sé… Pero me siento culpable por aquella chica. Hace mucho tiempo que me dio al Gallo Azul. Me pregunto si aún sigue vivo… — Entonces, Link, el Héroe del Tiempo, sacó una especie de bolsa desde detrás de su escudo Hylian, con un movimiento acostumbrado. La pequeña bolsa de piel, de color café, no era más grande que una máscara de Keaton, pero era mágica. Cuando Link metía la mano, se perdía en un mundo desastroso: ahí dentro, las cosas se encogían para que pudieran cohabitar flechas, arco, bombas, un gancho con una cadena de resorte, medallitas con forma de calaveras, cientos de rupias, cuatro botellas de cristal y demás indumentaria, digna de un héroe.

Navi, el hada que acompañaba a Link, detestaba parecer una madre, pero realmente, cualquier hada tenía casi la obligación de actuar como una madre con su respectivo Kokiri. Por supuesto, Link no era un Kokiri, pero Navi lo quería como si lo fuera, por eso, su deber era regañar a Link, darle órdenes y consejos y además acabar con la diversión, con tal de que el rubio se concentrara y pudieran terminar con la Misión.

El único aspecto rescatable de que Link estuviera destinado a terminar con la maldad de Ganondorf, era que el chico prácticamente seguía siendo un niño, y todo el asunto lo encontraba divertido. ¡Divertido! En serio, ¿arriesgar la vida a cada paso era divertido? Por Navi, no había problema. Era un hada, y no podía morir. Lo que tenía a la pequeña orbe azul tan preocupada era el bienestar de Link. Y verlo actuar tan irresponsablemente para con su vida era algo que la orillaba a gritarle cosas como: "_Hey, listen!"," Watch out!"_ o cualquier otra cosa enfadosa. Navi sabía que molestaba a la gente (los oía hablar a sus espaldas), pero pensó que ellos jamás entenderían lo que era ser un hada, significar todo para alguien y, desafortunadamente, ser tan pequeña e inútil como para defenderlo.

Sólo tenía sus grititos, entonces.

Después de un rato de revolver aún más las cosas que llevaba en la bolsa, Link sacó un objeto azul. Navi voló más cerca para identificarlo, y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: la cosa azul tenía ojos y pico.

— ¡Aquí está! ¡El Gallo Azul! — exclamó Link, levantándolo sobre su cabeza. Era una cosilla que solía hacer para divertir a Navi: promocionar las cosas.

— ¡¿Por qué metiste a un animal vivo a tu bolsa?! ¿Desde cuándo está ese gallo ahí? — preguntó Navi inmediatamente, con un tono mitad acusador y mitad asustado. Link pareció no notar ninguno de los dos estados de ánimo; en cambio, pareció como más cómodo.

— Desde que me lo dio la chica, después de que terminamos el Templo del Bosque y Sheik nos enseñó el "Preludio de la Luz" en el Templo del Tiempo — contestó Link, como si nada grave sucediera, como si a Navi no estuviera por darle un paro cardíaco (si es que las hadas tuvieran corazón). La pequeña hada empezó a pensar un montón de cosas, sobre todo, en todas las caídas y en todos los riesgos en que Link se había expuesto desde lo del Templo del Bosque… ¡El Templo de Fuego! Navi se sacudió levemente, horrorizada. ¡De seguro el pobre Gallo Azul ya estaba rostizado! — Pero no te preocupes — añadió Link, inesperadamente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento al hada —, lo dejé con Malon antes de ir a la Ciudad Goron, no soy tan malo. Como sea, ¿no te diste cuenta de eso? Eres bastante distraída para ser un hada guardiana, ¿no es así?

Se lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida y serena, mientras le daba un toquecito a la esfera azul que Navi era, con un dedo; un toque más suave que el de una pluma, justo en medio de las alas del ser mágico.

El hada solía corresponder a la caricia en miniatura moviendo sus hermosas alas alrededor del dedo de Link, cariñosamente; al final, se restregaba, mucho a la manera de un gato, contra la yema de su dedo.

Esos eran momentos buenos.

Era la felicidad de Link que la hacía feliz a ella.

Era completamente diferente cuando Link acariciaba a Epona. No. Eso la hacía enfurecer.

Navi era un ser muy pequeño, y es bien sabido que a las hadas sólo les cabe un sentimiento a la vez en sus cuerpecitos. Por eso, era perfectamente entendible que Navi no pudiera entender el amor de Link por… Bueno, para el punto de vista de ella… por _cualquier cosa_ que se moviera.

¿No se suponía que un hada y su Kokiri se tenían el uno al otro, por y para siempre?

¿No era ese lazo el único que podían o querrían tener ambos? O, ¿era porque Link no era un Kokiri, sino un Hylian, que debía crecer, formar más lazos y olvidarse de ella?

Y cuando pensaba en cosas así, se ponía toda enojada; los celos dominaban lo mejor de sí, y lo peor era que Link no tenía idea del súbito cambio de humor de su hada.

— De cualquier modo — dijo Link de pronto, — no sé qué hacer con este Gallo Azul. Traté de despertar al señor Ingo con él, pero también el gallo estaba profundamente dormido y no se despertó, ni aunque le jalé las plumas… — caviló el héroe, consternado. Navi decidió que tenía permiso de revolotear y jalarle a Link el cabello que se le escapaba del sombrero como reprimenda.

— ¡Claro, porque eran las tres de la mañana! — le recordó. — Además, ¿qué pretendes entrando al Rancho Lon Lon en la madrugada?

— No importa, Malon me dio la llave para que entrara cuando necesitara algo — dijo el héroe, con una sonrisa casual. Entonces siguió su camino hacia el enorme tronco que tenían justo delante: la entrada del bosque Kokiri. Epona se había quedado paciendo a algunos pasos de ahí, a la entrada del túnel que se formaba con los enormes árboles. Navi se quedó estática un momento, pero luego recuperó la movilidad (ya casi se caía por falta de aleteo) y persiguió a Link frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué pretende Malon dándote la llave del Rancho Lon Lon? — murmuró entre dientes, antes de entrar al bosque Kokiri a través del tronco.

Lo primero que vieron, fue el puente.

Link sentía como si jamás se hubiera ido, cada vez que llegaba al puente, porque en ese lugar había jugado muchas veces. Como los Kokiri no tenían permitido salir del bosque, ese era el punto hasta el cual llegaban él y sus amigos. Recordaba, como si hubiera sido ayer (y, para él, había sido hace unos meses) cómo se retaban unos a otros para ver quién se atrevía a cruzar el puente y dejar el bosque Kokiri. Todos empezaban muy _gallitos, _pero al final de cuentas, todos se echaban para atrás. Todos bromeaban al respecto, pero a Link siempre lo dejaban con la curiosidad, cada vez que estaban a punto de cruzar el puente. Link sintió de inmediato el cambio de temperatura: afuera del bosque hacía un poco de calor, pero adentro siempre estaba fresco. La humedad era agradable, el alfombrado del césped estaba vibrante, los rayitos del sol que se colaban por el follaje estaban siempre adorables, y las voces de los Deku Scrubs y algunas otras criaturas amenizaban el ambiente.

Link y Navi se dirigían a la Tienda Kokiri por flechas.

A Link se le habían terminado las flechas más cerca de villa Kakariko que del bosque Kokiri, pero cualquier excusa era buena para volver al añorado bosque, a pesar de que las únicas cosas que podían comprar ahí eran flechas y Nueces Deku.

A Link le gustaban las Nueces Deku.

Siempre parecía fascinado cuando Sheik desaparecía en medio de una luz blanca destellante que surgía de aquellas nueces.

La primera vez que lo vio hacerlo, afuera del Templo del Bosque, no le tomó ni tres segundos reaccionar agarrando todas las Nueces que traía en la bolsa e imitarlo. Cambió de posición corporal, de posición en el espacio, hizo florituras extrañas con las manos y hasta trató de copiar la extraña voz del Sheikah, pero nada pasó.

No le dijo nada a Navi, pero la primera cosa que hizo saliendo de los Bosques Perdidos, fue dirigirse a la tienda Kokiri por más Nueces Deku, tantas como pudo costear. Éstas se convirtieron en su herramienta favorita.

Sin embargo, no todo era diversión, pues la segunda vez que vio a Sheik usar una Nuez Deku (en el Templo del Tiempo), Link se veía alicaído. Navi podía decir que estaba _resentido, _como si le reprochara su fracaso al Sheikah. Por supuesto, el Guía del Héroe del Tiempo no tenía ni la más remota idea de esto.

Como en el Templo del Fuego Sheik no pareció desaparecer por la Nuez, sino por una llamarada de fuego que los separó a mitad del puente que colgaba del cráter, la tercera vez que usó una Nuez Deku para desaparecer fue en la Caverna de Hielo, hace algunos días.

Navi también se dio cuenta de que el estado de ánimo de Link hacia Sheik y sus Nueces había cambiado: ahora se veía un poquitito presuntuoso, como si retara a Sheik a lanzar la nuez una vez más.

Link se sintió bien al entrar al bosque y ver todo como solía recordarlo. Seguramente, la gente diría que estaba loco, pero creía que incluso los Kokiri estaban parados justo donde los dejó, siete años atrás. Ahí estaba el Kokiri que se ponía en la entrada (y casi siempre que Link le hablaba, con su cuerpo de adulto, lo único que murmuraba el pobre era: "Me pregunto si algún día volverá Link…"), y también estaba la Kokiri de grandes ojos, que siempre que lo veía llegar, se ponía casi a bailar a su alrededor y le preguntaba sobre cosas afuera del Bosque. Link no recordaba que ella fuera tan curiosa, siete años atrás. Quizás se debía a que esta era la primera vez que veía a una persona extranjera.

Esta vez, sin embargo, en vez de molestarlo con preguntas, la Kokiri le dio respuestas.

Ella estaba asustada, por supuesto, pero le dijo que había un sujeto extraño en los Bosques Perdidos, que sólo se la pasaba tirado contra un tronco, como si estuviera muerto. _Y quizás lo estaba, _añadió. Por eso tenía mucho miedo de ir a verificar, porque cuando el Gran Árbol Deku había muerto, ella lo había sentido mucho, y si así se sentía ver a alguien morir, no quería ver morir al extraño sujeto que sólo se la pasaba tirado contra un tronco en los Bosques Perdidos.

— ¿Podría ir a ver, señor? — le pidió finalmente la Kokiri de los ojos grandes, con un rostro de súplica. — ¿Por favor…?

Aquella chiquilla le puso sus ojotes suplicantes… Y aunque Link acababa de dejar su cuerpo de niño (bueno, hace ya bastante, según le decían) no pudo resistírsele a aquellos ojos. Era como si, con el cuerpo de adulto, también viniera incluida la vulnerabilidad por las cosas tiernas y pequeñas.

Link olvidó momentáneamente las compras que pensaba hacer en la tienda Kokiri, y le indicó a Navi que irían hacia los Bosques Perdidos.

El acceso a dicho lugar era bastante más fácil desde que Link tenía un cuerpo más grande y fuerte, y disfrutaba yendo y viniendo por aquellos sitios que antes le parecieron problemáticos de niño.

Al entrar, siempre a través de un tronco hueco, a este bosque mucho más "cerrado", se sintió una súbita disminución de la temperatura. Navi revoloteó un poco y se escondió bajo el sombrero del rubio; Link entonces se sintió incomprendido, porque no tenía idea de dónde pudiera estar el sujeto al que entró a buscar, el bosque era muy engañoso, y su hada guía estaba aparentemente disfrutando en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero no estaba todo perdido: sus años de experiencia en los bosques (años que pasó jugando con Saria), le dijeron a Link que, primero que nada, tomara una decisión: ir por derecha o por izquierda. Cuando eligió, se sintió alegre de haberle hecho caso a sus instintos, porque ahí estaba el sujeto.

En ese pequeño claro, donde solamente habían dos muñones de troncos, estaba sentado un hombre de apariencia realmente extraña, pero Link recordaba haberlo visto antes, en algún lugar… Link pensó que el hombre había escogido perfectamente bien el lugar, ya que donde estaba dormitando caía un exuberante rayo de sol, como chorro de agua dorada; aquello apetecía en el clima frío del espeso bosque, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Las volutas de polvo que flotaban a través del chorro de luz se pintaban de su resplandor, y lo seguían reflejando aún cuando ya estaban alejadas. Link se sintió atraído por la luz, tal como las palomillas, y empezó a caminar hacia allí.

— Oye, amigo… — Link finalmente se topó con el hombre. Estaba tieso como los muertos, pero cuando puso bastante atención, vio cómo subía y bajaba su pecho, casi imperceptiblemente. Link decidió mover un poco el pie del hombre con su bota izquierda, pero el sujeto no dio señales de vida. Fue en ese horrible instante que Link recordó algo que le sucedió en la Ciudad del Castillo de Hyrule, justo después de que Impa se llevara a la princesita Zelda en aquel caballo blanco.

Link había visto morir a un hombre.

Era un guardia del castillo, y Link sintió que ya había hablado con él, a pesar de que todos eran parecidos y no podía decirse con certeza. El guardia había esperado, moribundo, en un callejón. Cuando Link apareció, el guardia, exhausto, le expresó sus últimas palabras, y eran un mensaje para él. Un mensaje para Link, ¡ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de despedirse de su familia, de pedir ayuda ni nada! Simplemente aguardó ahí por Link. Después que las palabras acabaron, se retorció, se quedó inerte y no volvió a moverse.

Link no tenía idea de que algo así pudiera pasarle a una persona, porque jamás se había hablado de ello en el bosque Kokiri; y cuando el guardia se había quedado quieto, Link había intentado despertarlo durante mucho tiempo… No entendía la insistencia de Navi porque se fueran, sólo le intrigaba (y le asustaba sobremanera) que el guardia ya no respondiera más a sus estímulos.

Finalmente, un anciano lo encontró agachado y recargado contra la pared contraria a donde yacía el guardia. Debió verlo muy traumatizado, porque lo invitó a su casa y le explicó todo. Aún después de que comprendió que la gente moría, como las plantas, como el Gran Árbol Deku y como las arañas, Link no terminaba de entenderlo todo: ¿por qué aquel guardia del castillo "ya no estaba en este mundo", pero su cuerpo seguía aquí? Todas las otras cosas que morían desaparecían (no el Gran Árbol Deku, porque era un árbol y siempre había estado pegado a la tierra), pero aquel guardia no había desaparecido en un pequeño incendio, como aquellos monstruos que Link terminaba con su espada, sino que se había quedado ahí tirado, como si estuviera dormido.

Era muy extraño.

Link todavía no podía estar seguro, incluso ahora, de que aquel guardia del castillo hubiera muerto aquel día.

— ¿Está dormido? — le preguntó Navi. Link volvió a la realidad y vio al sujeto extraño que estaba a sus pies.

— ¿Tú crees? — respondió Link, y sintió que el calor regresaba a su cuerpo. No sólo eso, sino que se le ocurrió una idea, y eso lo hizo feliz. — ¡Es el momento indicado para utilizar al Gallo!

Entonces, sacó de la bolsa al animal. Seguía deprimido.

— Es inútil, Link. Este Gallo está defectuo… — empezó a decir Navi, pero el ave decidió contrariarla y hacerla enfadar, cacareando tan fuerte y tan alegremente como le fue posible. Ambos, el hada y el Hylian, se sorprendieron de la reacción del gallo, y luego acentuaron aquel sentimiento cuando el hombre, que había estado durmiendo contra el muñón más alto, despertó sobresaltado.

— ¡COJIRO! — gritó, con algunos restos persistentes del sueño.

— Ahhh, así que ese es su nombre… — murmuró Navi, mirándolo bajo una nueva luz. El gallo pareció tan feliz que daba la impresión que se iba a poner de otro color: uno como el amarillo o el naranja.

Link miraba con curiosidad al sujeto extraño, con una pequeña sonrisa. El sujeto había estirado los brazos hacia el gallo, el Gallo Cojiro, y lo reclamaba con tanta energía que los brazos le temblaban.

— Pero, ¿por qué? — empezó a decir el sujeto. — Sólo alguien tan amable como yo puede domarte… Eso significa…— miró a Link súbitamente, con una intensidad malévola que tomó por sorpresa al Héroe. — ¡Que tú debes ser un tipo amable!

—Eh… — Link se llevó una mano tras la nuca y la rascó con suavidad, componiéndole al dueño de Cojiro una sonrisa un tanto incómoda.

— Sí, debes ser muy amable. El Señor Amable — acentuó. Link no tuvo tiempo ni de aceptar el título, porque el dueño de Cojiro juntó las manos en posición de plegaria y le pidió: — ¿Me lo devolverías? Ese Gallo significa mucho para mí…

— Claro que sí. — Link se sintió feliz de por fin poder contestar algo bien. Y no podía mentir: también se sintió feliz de no tener que hacerse más cargo de Cojiro. Cuando el sujeto lo recibió, Link pensó que jamás había visto una expresión más alegre, ni oído una carcajada de alivio más sonora.

Fue como si, ahora, aquel sujeto extraño combinara perfectamente bien con los árboles, y el césped, los "gusanitos" de colores que se formaban con varias esferitas que revoloteaban en aquel bosque, el crujido de las hojas cuando los Deku Scrubs se ocultaban con ellas, el enorme chorro de luz dorada, la canción de Saria, y las hadas extraviadas. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Qué había provocado que todo se pusiera tan bonito?

— No quiero abusar de tu confianza… — dijo de pronto el sujeto. — Pero, ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?

A Link jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente que alguien se estuviera aprovechando de él. Que le pidieran favores era algo que le parecía natural, a estas alturas de la aventura. Además, si era algo que no tuviera qué ver con el próximo Templo (del Agua), todo estaría maravilloso, sobre todo, porque Link no tenía idea de cómo entrar en él. Casi pareció que el que estaba pidiendo el favor era Link, cuando le dijo al dueño de Cojiro:

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Toma. — El sujeto le extendió un hongo. Link lo tomó con cautela, y lo miró a conciencia. Lo había visto muchas veces, cuando venía a jugar con Saria, pero ella siempre le había dicho que no se le ocurriera ni darle una lamidita. Además de la advertencia, el hongo no se veía nada apetecible, a juzgar por Link. — ¿Conoces Villa Kakariko?

— ¿Quién no conoce Villa Kakariko? — contestó Link, entusiasta. Navi no dijo nada, pero era obvio que Link no conocía Villa Kakariko hasta que pasó todo esto; no conocía nada afuera de este bosque.

— Ahí vive una vieja bruja que lleva una Tienda de Pociones… Si no es mucha molestia, Señor Amable… ¿podrías llevarle este hongo, antes de que se pudra? Es un hongo muy delicado, debes darte prisa.

— Me tomará un día llegar. — Dijo Link, más para sí mismo, en un tono quejumbroso. — ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? — le acometió al dueño de Cojiro. Después de que le iba a hacer el favor, lo menos que podía hacer el dueño del gallo era contarle sus planes, ¿verdad? Y no había nada más delicioso y útil que la información.

El sujeto miró a Link con simpatía, pero el sentimiento se convirtió en agresión de un segundo a otro:

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, metiche!

Link entonces lo miró con los ojos grandes como platos, en señal de advertencia. El dueño de Cojiro se ablandó, y volvió a juntar las manos. — ¡Debes disculparme, Señor Amable! He pasado solo tanto tiempo que ya olvidé cómo ser cortés. — Link miró a Navi con una ceja arqueada, y le señaló al tipo con la cabeza en un ademán de incredulidad. — ¡Te lo ruego!

Navi le dio a Link una mirada significativa.

La pequeñita tampoco podía negarse a los favores.

— Está bien.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Estaré esperando aquí.

Link lo miró unos segundos más. ¿Esperando qué? Pero no preguntó, pues no quería que le gritaran una vez más, y luego tener qué ir por el mismo sermón de disculpas. Cuando vio que el sujeto ya no le estaba poniendo atención, y que no le iba a contestar la pregunta no formulada, Link dio media vuelta, esperando que lo llamara, pero no sucedió y abandonó los Bosques Perdidos, seguido por Navi.

Antes de irse, se tomó el tiempo de comprar flechas y Nueces Deku. Aquello, inevitablemente, le hizo pensar en Sheik, y en cuánto le gustaría ver que se enojara con él por no estar yendo hacia el Templo del Agua… Porque sería realmente divertido que Sheik hiciera alguna expresión humana, ¿no?

Rió un poco, aunque Navi se le quedó mirando raro.

Ante la perspectiva de tener que cabalgar hasta Kakariko Village, Lin no se sintió abrumado. Hacerle el favor al sujeto calvo y extraño de los Bosques Perdidos lo valía todo; porque a Link le gustaban las sonrisas de las personas, más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.


	2. La medicina y la sierra

CAPÍTULO DOS: LA MEDICINA Y LA SIERRA

* * *

No era la primera vez que Link decidía perder el tiempo con cosas que no tenían qué ver con su misión.

A Link le gustaba el tiro al blanco. Navi supuso que Link se había obsesionado con aquella habilidad desde que

, estando en los Bosques Perdidos siete años atrás, Link había disparado su resortera directamente hacia una rebanada pequeña de tronco, que colgaba de un árbol. Había acertado tres veces seguidas, justo en el blanco, y un Deku Scrub había salido de su guarida de hojas para felicitarlo: le había regalado una bolsa más grande para guardar sus semillas Deku.

Después de eso, en cuanto Link se dio cuenta de que en la Ciudad Castillo existía un establecimiento para poner a prueba sus habilidades como francotirador, había acudido de inmediato, y había ganado a la primera vez. Era talento natural, le dijo el Hylian.

Cuando pasaron siete años, Link encontró el mismo establecimiento, e iba regularmente a alardear.

Uno de aquellos días, un sujeto le comentó que, con habilidades así, incluso las Gerudo tendrían qué preocuparse por su reputación. Navi no quiso que Link siguiera indagando, pero no pudo frenar su innata curiosidad, y de un día para el otro, el muchacho ya había averiguado que, en el desierto, las Gerudo eran famosas por sus tiros al blanco, ¡montadas a caballo!

Link no había descansado hasta lograr alardear con ellas también. Se hizo miembro de las ladronas Gerudo, pero esa era otra historia…

Perder el tiempo así…

Aunque Navi sospechaba que la membresía de las Gerudo les sería útil más adelante. Después de todo, Ganondorf era un Gerudo; ahora Navi y Link podrían entrar como Pedro por su casa e investigar el desierto.

El caso era que, después de practicar arquería a caballo (cazando fantasmas por todo Hyrule), Link se encaminó al campo de tiro de las Gerudos y batió sus récords.

¡El chiquillo no podía tener la cabeza más grande…!

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Llegamos de noche! — exclamó Navi, un poquito (porque ella misma era "un poquito") molesta. Se salió del cálido refugio bajo el sombrero de Link y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, haciendo que la sombra del rubio danzara en círculos también.

Link empezó a caminar más tranquilamente una vez que se encontró en Kakariko. Divisó el árbol de la entrada y tuvo un recuerdo… ¡Justo allí, se sentaba un muchacho por las noches! Aquel muchacho era el mismo que se acababan de encontrar en los Bosques Perdidos, y que les pidió que le llevaran un hongo a la vieja de la tienda de pociones.

Y hablando del hongo…

Link se sacó la bolsa mágica de detrás de su escudo Hylian, y hurgó en ella. Cuando finalmente sacó el hongo, le echó un vistazo para ver si aún estaba fresco.

— Link… — seguía diciendo Navi, empezando a volar frente a él para asegurarse de que le estuviera prestando atención. El Hylian le sonrió por toda respuesta. — Link, ya es de noche — repitió —, el hombre lindo que atiende el negocio de las pociones ya debe de estar durmiendo. No nos va a dejar pasar, y para llegar a la tienda de la señora, hay qué pasar por la tienda de él.

Sin embargo, Link no parecía muy preocupado por eso. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "lindo"? — le preguntó a Navi. El hada se sintió avergonzada. Link siguió mirándola, sin comprender. — ¡Tiene el cabello largo, como las niñas! — Era la explicación del Héroe. Navi reprimió una sonrisita: la lógica de Link seguía siendo muy infantil, y le enternecía.

— Ah, cállate. — Contestó Navi, volando frenéticamente de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera ofendida. — ¿Tú qué puedes entender? Eres un hombre. No puedes notar cuando otro hombre es guapo. — Y esta era la explicación de Navi. No podía objetarse.

— A que sí. — Contestó el Héroe, sin pensarlo. Navi se detuvo en seco frente a sus ojos, alarmada.

— ¿Tú sí? — repitió el hada, mirándole con suspicacia. Estaba un poquito preocupada ante esta respuesta; sobre todo, porque Link era su "Kokiri", y ella era su hada. El hada debía ser como la madre del Kokiri, y Navi no estaba segura de que fuera conveniente que al Héroe del Tiempo le gustaran los hombres y no dejara vástagos. — Link, eso es alarmante… ¿Acaso has pensado en otros hombres como hermosos, digo, como guapos?

— Supongo… — contestó Link, paseando la mirada por villa Kakariko, como si estuviera tomándole medidas mentales. — Quiero decir, no he pensado en "otros hombres", pero… Creo que simplemente se me vino a la cabeza…

— ¿Entonces estás hablando de alguien en especial? — Navi empezó a volar de frente a un ojo del Héroe, al otro, pero Link seguía enfrascado en el paisaje. En realidad, el Héroe estaba pensando en la mejor manera de llegar a la tienda de la vieja sin tener qué pasar por la tienda del hombre que a Navi le parecía lindo. No entendía por qué Navi parecía tan interesada con la actual conversación.

— Sí. — contestó Link. Ya había alcanzado los escalones que dirigían al Molino, y empezó a subirlos desenfadadamente. — Sheik.

En ese momento, Navi se detuvo tan de repente que chocó contra la frente de Link. Si no fuera una esfera azul (lo que, seguramente, no era), tendría la boquita abierta.

El impacto captó toda la atención de Link, que ahora se divertía ante la indignación de Navi, aunque seguía sin entender por qué el hada era tan densa…

— En este momento voy a buscarlo para decirle lo que sientes. — Contestó el hada, y empezó a alejarse. A Link, la realidad lo golpeó en la cara, justo como hizo Navi segundos atrás, y se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado toda la conversación, para cualquiera.

— ¡Navi! — Link consiguió capturarla entre sus manos, y sintió las alitas moviéndose frenéticamente contra sus palmas. — ¡No quise decir que me gusta Sheik! Es sólo que tiene… No sé qué…No lo puedo explicar. Es como… Raro. ¿Sabes? — Abrió las manos, y el hada se quedó obedientemente sobre ellas, ahuecadas. Le dirigía toda su atención. — No se lo digas — añadió finalmente el Héroe, en un tono conspirador —, pero parece una señorita.

Se rió, y dejó ir al hada.

Navi volvió a volar frente a sus ojos, pero su actitud había cambiado por completo a una mucho más peligrosa: la actitud maternal.

— Link — lo riñó. — Eso es bastante grosero de tu parte.

— ¿Quién te entiende, Navi? — Link subió los ojos, divertido. Siguió caminando, hasta toparse con la veranda, y de un salto, se encaramó a ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Link? — le preguntó un hada curiosa.

—Voy a usar el Gancho, para llegar al techo — explicó, señalándolo, adelante — Y así poder entrar a la tienda de Pociones de la vieja por la puerta de atrás.

— ¡Bien pensado! — lo felicitó Navi, a lo que Link le correspondió con una sonrisa casi altanera (e infantil). — Y date prisa. Porque, no quiero ser alarmista, pero me llega un olor pútrido… Y el hongo ya se siente como…Reseco.

Link se dio prisa en efectuar su plan.

La tienda de pociones de la vieja siempre estaba muy cálida, llena de los vapores de las pociones que abarrotaban su tienda; sobre todo del par de calderos, uno rojo y otro verde, que estaban en fila, cerca de la entrada, y como el clima todavía no empezaba a calentarse, Link lo agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón. Evaluó la temperatura: si dejaba pasar más el tiempo, cuando llegara la hora de entrar al Templo del Agua, el agua estaría menos fría, y Link realmente quería aquello. Pero tampoco podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo, porque había vidas en juego. Los pobres Zoras…

La vieja bruja parecía ya estarlo esperando, y antes de que Link pudiera hacer nada, ella le pidió (más bien, le exigió) que le diera el hongo. Lo había olfateado. Link se lo tendió, confundido. Ella murmuró algunas frases, Link no les encontró mucho sentido, claramente dirigidas hacia el sujeto que estaba en los Bosques Perdidos, y luego le dijo a Link que le llevara una pócima.

Link la tomó con cuidado. Olía exactamente igual al hongo.

El viaje de regreso fue mucho más rápido, en parte porque Link había mimado mucho a Epona antes de empezar a cabalgar, para animarla. Además, no tomó ningún descanso.

Cuando le había llevado el hongo a la bruja, se detuvieron a la mitad del camino para dormir un poco, pero esta vez Link se sentía energético. Navi no entendía cómo era que el rubio apenas dormía tres horas al día, a veces, y despertaba fresco como lechuga al término de su descanso. Ella se la pasaba la mayor parte de estos viajes dormida bajo el sombrero de Link. Era como un gato, y despertaba ocasionalmente cuando sentía la presencia de enemigos.

Quizás era la influencia de los Kokiri, que rara vez dormían. A cualquier hora que entraran a su bosque, los Kokiri estaban despiertos y jugando.

* * *

— Fue culpa mía — se lamentaba el Héroe, mientras cabalgaba tristemente hacia el valle Gerudo. La vegetación empezaba a perderse, y las tierras rojas dominaron todo el paisaje. Las enormes rocas sobresalían del suelo como _icebergs_, y aunque el terreno era difícil, aquello no era ningún problema para Epona. Además, solamente estaba trotando, perezosamente, como si el viento fuera quien la fuera empujando.

Las palabras de Link fueron captadas por Navi, quien llevaba callada todo el viaje desde el bosque Kokiri, impactada.

Su deber era salir de debajo del sombrero, por más que lo adorara.

— No fue tu culpa, Link. Tú siempre supiste lo que le pasa a las personas en los Bosques Perdidos, si no son acompañados por un hada.

— Por eso precisamente. No sé cómo no se lo dije al dueño de Cojiro — susurró Link —, no sé cómo se me pudo pasar ese detalle. Lo vi ahí, abandonado, y no le advertí que se fuera. Seguramente ya es un Stalfos… — razonó el de túnica verde, con un estremecimiento. Pareció pensarlo por un segundo, y soltó una conclusión: — jamás volveré a pelear contra un Stalfos.

Aquello no tenía mucho sentido, pues los Stalfos eran las criaturas que más problemas le representaban a Link, y dejarse hacer como saco de papas, mientras el enemigo atacaba, no sonaba nada bien. Además, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que alguno de los Stalfos, que estaban por venir, fuera el dueño de Cojiro?

El silencio volvió a caerles encima.

Navi se dio cuenta de que Link se había traumatizado desde el momento en que la Kokiri rubia, de las dos coletitas, le dijo a Link, con una gran sonrisa burlona, que el sujeto que había estado ahí ya se había convertido en un monstruo, y que solamente había dejado su sierra. La Kokiri le extendió la sierra de carpintero a cambio de la medicina que Link pretendía darle al dueño de Cojiro.

Link, en ese momento, comprendió quién era aquel hombre. Recordó que, siete años atrás, el maestro carpintero de la Villa Kakariko se quejó (como siempre, quejándose) de que su hijo era un bueno para nada.

Por las noches, el hijo del maestro carpintero descansaba al pie del árbol de la entrada, despotricando contra todo el mundo.

¡Ese era! El hombre de los Bosques Perdidos, quien seguramente ya era un Stalfos, era el hijo del maestro carpintero.

Y lo menos que Link podía hacer por él, era devolverle la sierra a su padre.

La guardó con devoción dentro de su bolsa mágica, escondida tras su escudo de soldado Hylian, y se encaminó a buscar al carpintero.

Tiempo atrás, había liberado a los trabajadores del carpintero de la Fortaleza Gerudo.

Lo había hecho miembro de las ladronas, y los carpinteros habían reparado el puente que comunicaba el Valle Gerudo con el resto de Hyrule.

* * *

Link disfrutaba mucho al cabalgar a través del Valle Gerudo. Mucho más ahora, que el invierno aún lo atormentaba, pues en el valle siempre hacía calor.

Así fue que, aunque había estado muy triste por el destino del hijo del maestro carpintero, Link se animó un poco en cuanto entró a los dominios de las Gerudos.

El rubio estaba fascinado con las mujeres Gerudo. No se lo diría a Navi, claro, porque podría malinterpretarlo; aunque eso no lo exentaba de admirar la belleza de la diversidad de las razas de Hyrule.

Los Goron, tan desenfadados; los hermosos Zora; tantos Hylian, la gente a quien pertenecía; sus divertidos Kokiri, de mentes puras; dos místicos Sheikah; y claro, las valientes Gerudo. Observar su hermosa piel apiñonada y sus rasgos fuertes era un deleite.

Link se imaginó que las Gerudo le parecían tan atractivas porque, una de las Piedras Parlantes le dijo una vez, desde hace muchísimos años, ellas visitaban Hyrule en busca de novios, para tener hijas.

Ellas también demostraban ese principio, pues todas parecían gustar de Link. Esto no le hacía mucha gracia a Navi; por eso no quería visitar el Valle Gerudo.

Cuando cruzaron el puente, el amanecer pintaba el cielo de lavanda brillante, pero el paisaje terrenal seguía oscuro, como si aún fuera de noche.

Link dirigió la vista, inmediatamente, a la tienda de los carpinteros, que estaba cerrada. No había ninguna luz de ninguna lámpara, así que supuso que seguían dormidos. No eran muy madrugadores.

— ¡Hey, novato! — clamó una voz, alegre.

Link buscó la fuente del sonido y se encontró a una Gerudo, cabalgando resueltamente hacia él. Link le sonrió y le hizo una seña con la mano; ambos bajaron de los caballos y luego ella le dio en el hombro con demasiada rudeza para tratarse de una mujer, pero gentileza para ser Gerudo. Navi resintió la sacudida y salió del sombrero de Link, zumbando, enfurecida por la interrupción de su sueño feérico. Link ocultó una risita, respuesta de la indignación de su hada guardiana.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Le has dado un buen uso a la aljaba que te di? — preguntó la Gerudo, esperanzada. Link, entonces, recordó que era ella quien llevaba el negocio del tiro al blanco a caballo. Link se sintió orgulloso de recordar que había batido su récord: más de mil quinientos puntos. Ella le regaló la aljaba, con la que ahora él podía cargar cincuenta flechas, para su arco.

— Claro. He destruido muchos jarrones, a la distancia. — Le explicó Link, mientras Navi lo miraba con reprobación. Lo bueno del asunto, era que nadie podía distinguir sus ojos, ya que solamente veían su resplandor — Así, la gente nunca sospecha que se trata de mí. — Era una broma, pero a las Gerudo les gustaba escuchar cosas vandálicas como esas.

Epona relinchó, contenta. Parecía entusiasmarse ante la presencia de otros caballos; en este caso, el que tenía la Gerudo. Ella lo notó y miró a la yegua, evaluándola.

— ¡Oye, te robaste un lindo ejemplar de Cuarto de Milla Hylian, chico! — lo halagó. Ya antes se lo había dicho, pero ella jamás había puesto atención a los detalles. Su tono cambió. Ahora sonaba mucho como a Ingo, pero en mujer.

— ¿Eh…? — a Link le tomó por sorpresa. No sabía si contestar que Epona no era robada, o si preguntar qué era "Cuarto de Milla Hylian".

— Yo tengo un _hermooso_ Pura Sangre Sheikah, ¿sabes? — la Gerudo puso una de sus manos en la cadera, creando un gesto de pretensión masculino. Link debió poner cara de tonto, porque ella se apresuró a completar su propaganda: — Es la raza que dejaron los Sheikah. Es la que solían utilizar cuando vivían en el desierto, hace muchos años. ¿Sabes qué más, novato? ¡Deberías cruzar a tu yegua con mi caballo! Es una oferta única. Sólo nosotras, las Gerudo, poseemos unos pocos ejemplares de esta ágil, preciosa y resistente raza. Y tú, rubito, tienes suerte de tener una membresía. La gente te amará y te ADMIRARÁ cuando te vean pasar, montado en una cruza de Pura Sangre Sheikah. Es inconfundible, ¿ves su crin? ¿Ves el arqueamiento del lomo? — Hablaba tan rápido que era imposible concentrarse en alguno de los puntos que puso sobre la mesa. Además, mientras hablaba movía mucho las manos.

— Pero… ¿para qué rayos querrían caballos los Sheikah…? — murmuraba Link, para sí, mientras la Gerudo seguía parloteando y señalando a su caballo, para ejemplificar sus palabras.

— ¡Vamos, novato, es un regalo que quiero hacerte!

—…Después de todo, los Sheikah se pueden teletransportar con las Deku Nuts… — cavilaba Link, siendo desapercibido.

— Y bueno, ¿qué dices? — cortó la Gerudo, entusiasmada. — ¿Quieres que tu yegua tenga un potro único?

Y lo miró, expectante.

Link sabía que ahora sí debía contestar algo, aunque no sabía qué era un potro.

Navi salió al rescate.

El hada comenzó a volar frente a sus ojos, con un aire peculiar: la inocencia fingida, la burla escondida. Hasta dio algunas volteretas, coqueta, mientras disfrutaba lo que decía.

— Quiere que Epona tenga un bebé — Dijo, con simpleza. Ojalá Link dijera que sí, pensó Navi, esperanzada. Así, la yegua debería quedarse en el Rancho Lon Lon, y Navi sería la única chica en la vida del Héroe, como todo se suponía que debería ser.

Link le dirigió una mirada desamparada a Navi.

El hada suspiró.

— ¿Acaso… No sabes cómo se hace un bebé, Link? — adivinó Navi. Link negó con la cabeza. La pequeña hada enrojeció, pero este era su trabajo como guardiana. Suspiró. Tomó aire, revoloteó hasta la singular oreja de su "Kokiri" y empezó a susurrar las instrucciones.

La Gerudo miraba con curiosidad, pues no había captado ninguna de las palabras que el hada había dicho; pero se dio cuenta de que el rostro del Hylian rubio empezaba a adquirir un tono pálido, y luego un rojo especial: el de la ira.

— ¡¿QUÉEE?! ¡NO! — gritó el Hylian, súbitamente, sorprendiendo a la Gerudo. — ¡Jamás podría dejar que cometieran esa infamia con Epona! ¡Es demasiado joven!

— Yo difiero. Déjame ver, novato. — La Gerudo se acercó a la yegua, con presteza. Link la miró con recelo, como si esperara que la mujer la asesinara con la mirada o algo por el estilo. La mujer separó los belfos del animal y escudriñó sus dientes, con ojo experto. — No… Al contrario. Ya es muy vieja. Debe de tener unos… Siete años.

Aquéllo ofendió de gravedad al joven Hylian. ¿Vieja? ¿Qué se creía esa Gerudo? ¡Epona era sólo una niña: tenía siete años!

— Jamás dejaré que Epona sea maltratada así. ¡Ella tiene que ser la única de su especie! — sentenció Link, subiendo a la yegua, con aire molesto. La Gerudo enarcó una ceja, incrédula del espectáculo.

¿Quién rechazaría una oportunidad dorada como esta?

— Vámonos, Epona — comandó Link, apretando los flancos de la yegua con sus piernas. Navi se quedó flotando en el mismo sitio, terriblemente decepcionada de la respuesta del Héroe.

Y entonces ocurrió lo impensable: Link fue derribado de su yegua con una flecha.

Navi empezó a tintinear, histérica, mientras se acercaba al héroe caído. Epona relinchaba, parada sobre sus miembros posteriores, y fue realmente una proeza que la mujer Gerudo apareciera de la nada y montara con facilidad a la yegua en ese estado de excitación.

Los cascos del caballo empezaron a resonar cada vez más lejanos, mientras Link y Navi oían que la arreaba con las riendas de cuero.

— ¡Epona! — gritó Link, esperando a que reaccionara con su voz. Navi miró de cerca el sitio donde lo había golpeado la flecha, y lo encontró intacto. Con la curiosidad que la caracterizaba por entender todo lo que estaba a su alrededor mediante su propio conocimiento empírico, Navi buscó la flecha, tirada en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía una punta afilada, sino una bolita de trapos anudados. La flecha sólo pretendía tirar al oponente del caballo, no hacerle daño. Extraño…

— ¡Se la roba…! — exclamó Navi, con la voz muy aguda.

— ¡No me digas…! ¡Como siempre, qué atinados comentarios, Navi!

— ¡Cállate, y haz algo! — lo riñó el hada, volando de arriba abajo con gran velocidad. De pronto, algo captó su atención, y se lo señaló a Link: — Mira, dejó su caballo Sheikah.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces; Link montó al caballo con gran agilidad y empezó a arrearlo. El caballo Sheikah se resistía, pero finalmente terminó obedeciéndolo, confiando en las caricias que el Hylian le hiciera, para que le tuviera respeto.

De inmediato, Link se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre un caballo y el otro: este era muy ligero, y corría como el viento, pero Link dudaba que pudiera soportarlo en viajes largos, sobre todo si cargaba la Espada Maestra, el Escudo Hylian y demás artilugios especiales.

¿Cuán lejos podría llegar la Gerudo? ¿Se adentraría al desierto…? No. Porque Link trató de hacer pasar a Epona una vez, y ella se rehusó completamente. Cuando había puesto las primeras patas en el terreno, se asustó y se dio la vuelta, histérica.

Entonces, no tendría muchos lugares a dónde ir, a no ser que…

Link dirigió al caballo hacia donde pensó.

¿Sería posible que un crimen estuviera tan mal hecho…?

Doblaron la esquina, subieron la colina y, presto, llegaron al Campo de Arquería a Caballo.

Allá estaban los tableros, los jarrones, las enormes cajas.

Allí, en donde la Gerudo se paraba a recibir a los retadores, estaba… La Gerudo.

Y al final de la pista, descansando tranquilamente (como si no hubiera pasado nada), estaba Epona.

Link desmontó al caballo cuando llegó hasta la Gerudo, sin saber si seguir enojado o no.

— Buenas, novato. ¿Quieres intentar romper tu antiguo récord? Costará sólo veinte rupias. — Le ofreció.

— ¿Qué…? — Link no solía enfadarse mucho, pero esto era ridículo. — ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Devuélveme mi yegua!

Entonces, la Gerudo rompió en carcajadas.

— Sólo era una broma, novato. – Le aseguró.

Jamás se habían burlado de él de esa forma.

Ahora Mido le parecía sólo un angelito; porque esta mujer, en cambio, estaba loca. Link agradecía haber conocido la locura antes de morir, él mismo la acababa de experimentar de primera mano.

Cuando salió de la Fortaleza, con Epona caminando a su lado con el más inquietante gesto de desfachatez, las Gerudo sonreían sin disimulo al ver a Link con la guardia bien alta.

Las mujeres estaban locas.

* * *

Finalmente, Link había regresado al campamento de los carpinteros, y le había regresado a Mutoh la sierra de su hijo.

No le dijo la teoría Kokiri, de que su vástago se habría convertido en un Stalfos para estos momentos, por supuesto. Link esperaba, en el fondo, que omitiendo esa información, las probabilidades de que el dueño de Cojiro hubiera mutado en un monstruo fueran menores.

Mutoh, el maestro carpintero, se sintió muy agradecido, y le obsequió a Link algo que parecía una espada, rota. Link no imaginaba cómo era que la había roto (¿luchando contra qué? y, ¿él también debería luchar contra algo así de duro?).

Link dio las gracias, educadamente (de no ser así, Navi podría jalarle o morderle las orejas), y se alejó del valle Gerudo, por el puente.

Cabalgaron con tranquilidad, mientas las mentes les volaban.

¿Qué harían ahora?

¿Les quitaría mucho tiempo pasar a la ciudad Goron para que le arreglaran la espada a Link? Y luego, claro, tendrían que ir al Templo del Agua, en el fondo del lago Hylia. Eso no era deseable, pensaron, con un estremecimiento simultáneo, porque la temperatura todavía era glaciar y cruel.

Navi estaría bien mientras pudiera dormir bajo el sombrero del Héroe. Con este pensamiento, ella se acomodó sobre el hombro del Hylian, descansando como gato frente a una chimenea.

Ya tenían sueño, los dos.

—Oye, Navi — dijo de pronto Link, arrullado por el lento galope de Epona y los tibios y directos rayos de sol del ocaso. Navi tintineó para que entendiera que estaba escuchando. — ¿Sabes qué sería lindo? Que te casaras con un Hado Rojo y tuvieran un hijo — Terminó, con cierto tono travieso.

— ¿Eh? — el corazón de Navi se rompió. Flotó algunos milímetros sobre el hombro del joven, con indignación. Entonces le reprochó, y su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar de rabia: — ¿No querías, por nada del mundo, que Epona tuviera hijos, pero no hay ningún problema cuando se trata de mí?

Link se rió con suavidad. Navi tranquilizó sus ánimos asesinos con aquello, y además, todo quedó resuelto cuando Link reveló sus verdaderos pensamientos, con un aire inofensivo que, Navi no se decidía, podía ser auténtico o no:

— Sólo pensé que sería divertido tener un hada púpura, eso es todo

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola, ¿cómo están?!

Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo. Debería haberlo hecho la semana pasada, pero eran vacaciones de semana santa, vamos! :D

Quiero decirles a los que pulsaron "follow" y "favorite" que me hacen muy feliz! El haber escrito todo el fic -oh, sí, ya está terminado (; - vale la pena por el sólo hecho de su lectura. Muchas gracias!

Sobre los nombres:

Decidí llamar al carpintero como su _alter ego_ de Majora'sMask: Mutoh.

Creo que sería más fácil que también hiciera lo mismo con quien pudiera. Me pregunto si utilicé "Grog" para referirme al hijo del carpintero, ¿es confuso si no lo hice?


	3. El entrometido y el ventajoso

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL ENTROMETIDO Y EL VENTAJOSO**

* * *

Resultó que no había rastro del herrero en la Ciudad Goron.

Nadie le decía dónde estaba exactamente porque, al parecer, nadie lo había visto desde hace varios años, pero Link estaba seguro de que un Goron Gigante, como lo es el herrero, no podía pasar desapercibido por el mundo, así como así. Y Link realmente quería que la espada fuera recompuesta, porque ya le habían dicho varios rumores en el pueblo: que esa que sostenía en sus manos, rota e inservible, había sido una espada Biggoron.

Fabricada por el mejor herrero del mundo, aquella espada no podía romperse, y era cuatro veces más fuerte que una espada normal.

La vida, le decían, estaba resuelta para aquel que sostuviera una espada Biggoron en sus manos, si es que el peso no lo vencía.

Sin embargo, el herrero estaba desaparecido.

Link le aseguró a Navi que jamás, en toda su vida, había deseado algo más fuertemente que la espada Biggoron. Navi, por supuesto, hizo oídos sordos y sólo le dio por su lado, pues tan sólo la semana pasada, Link había dicho que jamás había deseado tanto, en toda su vida, algo como un Deku Scrub-mascota.

Decepcionados y con la moral baja, el Héroe y Navi salieron de la ciudad Goron, y se pusieron a descansar en el banco de tierra que estaba inmediato a la entrada de la ciudad. Link sacó de su bolsa mágica algunas nueces y un poco de agua, y empezó a partirlas, para que Navi pudiera tomar un bocado. Link se imaginaba que las hadas tomaban néctar de las flores, o energía del sol, pero resultó que Navi era perfectamente capaz de hincarle el diente a cualquier cosa, hasta a la carne.

Link decidió usar el Martillo Megatón para resquebrajar las nueces, pero cuando se disponía a dar el martillazo, lo interrumpió el sonido característico de Sheik rasgando el aire.

Grácil, el Sheikah aterrizó como un ninja justo detrás de Link. El Héroe se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada reprobatoria, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho del Sheikah.

La imagen de Sheik siempre era etérea: las luces se confabulaban con él para darle una apariencia sobrenatural, una que incitaba a Link a alargar la mano y comprobar que fuera de carne y hueso.

—No deberías estar malgastando el tiempo, Héroe. El tiempo es precioso. Será mejor que lo uses apropiadamente. — Susurró, bajo la tela que le cubría dos cuartas partes del rostro. Aquel cabello dorado se encargaba de otra cuarta parte, y entonces, sólo quedaba un inexpresivo ojo rojo, y una ceja inamovible.

— ¡Hola, Sheik! — saludó Link, animadamente, como si tuviera una cita de juegos con él, en vez de un castigo. Navi presintió que aquello le podría restar puntos frente al Sheikah, así que lo golpeó en la nuca con todo su cuerpecito. Link le dirigió unos ojos de advertencia al hada, mientras se sobaba con fuerza. — Es lo que hago, Sheik. Uso el tiempo. Tú mismo lo dijiste: es precioso. Entonces, ¿para qué malgastarlo con algo tan deprimente como el trabajo? Si las diosas nos dieron un tiempo limitado y corto, no creo que quisieran que lo usáramos para estar apurados y estresados todo el tiempo. El tiempo es nuestro… Por eso, decidí usarlo para descansar y comer un poco.

— Vamos, Héroe, no creerás que me refería a esta pequeña pausa que estás haciendo. — Había un tono acusatorio en la voz suave del Sheikah, que hizo a Link pensar en todos sus pecados a velocidad luz, hasta dar con lo que se refería Sheik.

— ¿Te refieres a la cadenita de favores? — Así decidió llamar a su maratón por todo Hyrule, haciéndole favores a todo el mundo; lo dijo en voz muy baja, arrepentido. Sheik lo penetraba con un solo ojo color escarlata, y luego asentía con la cabeza apenas perceptiblemente. — Espera… ¡¿Acaso me estás vigilando?!

Sheik le regaló una sonrisita oculta, y sus ojos brillaron para delatarla:

— Cada paso, Héroe — confesó.

Link le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Navi, una que decía: "¡¿puedes creer su cinismo?!".

— Y aunque me gusta tu manera de pensar, temo decirte que tú no… Tú no eres dueño de tu… tiempo. — Carraspeó, y miró para otro lado, incómodo. Link no supo qué decir inmediatamente, pero después surgieron las palabras:

— ¡Tú dijiste que, mientras tuviera la Ocarina del Tiempo y la Espada Maestra, tenía al tiempo en mis manos! — le recordó, con cierto aire triunfal infantil, y también, con una pretensión adulta.

— No es lo mismo. — Renegó Sheik, como si de decir el estado del tiempo se tratara.

— ¿Cómo de que no? — especuló Link. A veces no sabía qué pensar del Sheikah. Tenía dos opciones: o Sheik era muy místico e incomprensible, o era un loco que no comprendía la vida de la misma forma que los demás normales.

Como toda respuesta, Sheik lo ignoró. Acababa de dejar claro su punto (es lo que parecía pensar), así que se distrajo con una de las rocas que estaban puestas en círculo sobre el banco de arena. Link se sintió frustrado, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor para debatir la aseveración de Sheik que un: — ¡Sí, es lo mismo!

Entonces, Sheik dejó la piedra en paz, y le dirigió sus ojos impasibles al Hylian. Sostuvo la mirada tanto tiempo, que Link estuvo seguro de que trataba de leerle los pensamientos o algo por el estilo (o que, de verdad, estaba loco).

Sin previo aviso, el Sheikah alargó la mano hacia él, y la retiró igual de rápido, como si hubiera agarrado algo.

Link tardó un segundo en asimilar que había capturado a Navi, quien había estado revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza del Héroe, como solía hacer.

— ¡Oye! ¡Déjala ir! — rugió el rubio, consternado. Sheik, rápidamente, se la pasó, de cualquier modo. Link la recibió con su mano izquierda vuelta un cuenco; la pequeña hada estaba desorientada, aunque Sheik no la había lastimado ni un poco. Navi empezó a volar torpemente, en círculos descendentes, hasta que aterrizó en la callosa mano del héroe. — Navi… — Link tocó, con la ligereza de una pluma, una de las alas del orbe azul, pero Navi no correspondió como solía hacerlo: sólo pudo mover las alas suavecito. Eso le bastó a Link. Le dedicó una sonrisita.

— ¿Crees que eres dueño de Navi? — fue la súbita pregunta del Sheikah.

— ¿Qué dices…? — Link pensó que ni siquiera tenía qué pensar en una respuesta.

— Ahora está en tus manos, pero, ¿realmente te pertenece?

Así que a esto era a lo que iba.

Link frunció el ceño, pero aún así, contestó lo que le parecía honesto:

— Ella es mi hada.

— Ser _dueño_ de algo implica algunos conceptos, Héroe. — Empezó Sheik. Su voz era suave y grave, y parecía estar hablando completamente en serio.

De algún lugar de su traje (Link no podía imaginarse cómo podía caber en algún lugar, siendo tan ceñido), Sheik extrajo su dorado instrumento musical.

— Observa. Esta lira es mía, ¿de acuerdo? Así que tengo el total derecho de usarla como yo crea conveniente… De cambiarla de lugar, de lanzarla al pasto… Incluso de usarla para otro propósito, diferente al de crear música.

— Está hecha para hacer música, ¡estás diciendo puras tonterías! — lo desacreditó Link.

— No estás entendiendo el punto, ¿verdad? — Sheik le dio una especie de sonrisa paternal, una que Link no era capaz de ver, aunque sí imaginar, por su tono de voz.

Link pensó, molesto, que Sheik creía que lo sabía todo. ¡Era peor que los Hermanos Sabelotodo, del Bosque Kokiri!

— Te aseguro que sí, lo entiendo — respondió un resentido Link, y decidió clarificarlo: — Que es como si yo decidiera que quiero usar mi Ocarina para golpearte la cabeza con ella.

— Sí, exactamente. — Lo felicitó Sheik, sin darle importancia al agravio. — Así que, la lira es mía. ¿Entiendes que yo podría hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera con ella, porque me pertenece?

— Pues sí. — Dijo Link, sin pensar en retrospectiva.

— Incluso, ¿podría… destruirla?

Link contuvo el aliento, dándose cuenta. Apenas miró a Sheik, pues estaba más interesado en el pequeño tesoro que tenía entre manos: Navi.

Él no era dueño de Navi, sin importar el concepto de: "Cada Kokiri TIENE un hada". Navi estaba justo ahí, entre sus dedos; cuidada tiernamente, y protegida por Link. Incluso así, ella no le pertenecía.

Link no tenía ningún derecho sobre la vida del hada; ella podía irse, si así lo quisiera, aunque lo que más deseara Link para ella, era sostenerla y protegerla para siempre.

Resultó ser cierta la frase aquélla que decía que si amaba algo, tenía que dejarlo libre.

De pronto, Link se sintió entristecido. Había pensado que jamás estaría solo, porque Navi le pertenecía.

Ahora no tenía nada, ni siquiera tiempo.

— Ya entiendo, Sheik.

El aludido le dirigió su atención, que ya había perdido, segundos atrás.

— Estás diciendo que no debo gastar el tiempo haciendo cosas que me gustan, como ayudar a la gente con la cadena de favores que acabo de hacer, o como tratar de conseguir que me fabriquen una espada increíble. También estás diciendo que no tengo derecho de adueñarme del tiempo, porque alguien ya es dueño de él, por mí. — Sheik lo miraba con toda la atención de la que era capaz. — Las diosas — explicó Link —, ellas son dueñas de mi tiempo, y me necesitan para cumplir su misión. Tenías razón.

Link abrió su palma, y Navi se fue volando, frenéticamente, a esconderse bajo el seguro sombrero de Link. Entonces, el Héroe guardó el frasco de agua y empezó a caminar, montaña abajo.

Sheik se había quedado inmóvil contra su voluntad, así que trató de detenerlo con la voz.

— Espera, Héroe — le pidió, sintiéndose culpable.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. — Le aseguró Link, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida.

— No — Sheik logró detenerlo, poniéndose enfrente de él. — Tú eres el que tiene razón. Me convenciste con tu dulce disposición de obedecer el "destino" de las Diosas.

En la cara de Link brilló un aura de auténtica alegría.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te convencí resignándome?

— Sí, completamente. — contestó Sheik — Y no sólo eso, sino que también te quiero ayudar.

— ¿A qué? — preguntó Link, curioso como siempre; miró a Sheik, expectante.

— Te diré en dónde puedes arreglar la espada — Sheik señaló con la cabeza, ligeramente, el sitio donde el Héroe guardaba sus instrumentos.

— ¡¿En serio, Sheik?! — gritó Link, emocionado. Entonces, después de darse cuenta de que era injusto mostrarle a Sheik tanta emoción, cuando él ni siquiera le mostraba la cara, el Hylian decidió aclararse la garganta y recobrar la compostura. Con la voz muy calmada, le preguntó: — ¿Dónde?

— En la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte — replicó Sheik, apenas logrando disimular que la emoción del Héroe le cayó en gracia. — Estoy seguro de que conoces a un Goron Gigante que solía vivir aquí.

— Sí, estaba siempre en una pequeña habitación, hace siete años. No entiendo cómo es que cupo. — Razonó Link, rascándose la cabeza, dubitativo.

* * *

El corazón de Link latía con emoción mientras escalaba la Montaña Muerte.

Era un alivio que el volcán estuviera inactivo, lo cual ocurrió una vez que Link se deshizo de Volvagia. Antes, el camino hacia la cima de la Montaña Muerte realmente podía causar la muerte, con tantas rocas gigantes y rojizas cayendo sin pena ni gloria sobre el camino, como si se trataran de inocentes gotas de lluvia.

El estar tan cerca del cráter, con el aire caliente entibiando el frío, hizo a Link sonreír a sus anchas. Además, la luz a esta hora del día daba la impresión de que el piso era suave, como si estuviera espolvoreado de harina.

Escalar la montaña, con el Gancho, era fácil, pero sobre todo, era fácil porque la Planta Mágica había hecho la mitad del trabajo.

La planta había crecido de un Frijol Mágico que Link había comprado siete años atrás, y que plantó en la entrada de la Caverna Fodongo. En esos tiempos, Link no tenía idea de que una planta estilo alfombra voladora nacería del frijol (el amable vendedor no tuvo el detalle de comentárselo), así que Link lo había sembrado simplemente para satisfacer su curiosidad interminable.

Entre los niños Kokiri se contaba una historia (Saria se la había relatado una tarde lluviosa, que no pudieron salir a jugar debido al mal clima) sobre un frijol mágico. En ella, del frijol crecía una planta enorme, que hacía las veces de escalera, y que dirigía a un Reino Lejano, sobre las nubes.

Por eso, Link esperaba poder visitar las nubes, pero una alfombra voladora vegetal no estaba nada mal, tampoco.

Y ya que estaba pensando en eso, Link se preocupó por el sujeto que le vendió los frijoles, siete años atrás.

¿Por qué? Bueno, porque el sujeto mascaba frijoles, también. Y Link sospechaba que mascaba los mismísimos frijoles mágicos, porque los sacaba del mismo costal.

Quizás, ahora el sujeto que le vendía los frijoles mágicos tenía una alfombra voladora en el estómago, y podía volar… Como Navi.

Oh, bien, quizás el aire ya se había vuelto demasiado caliente y la mente de Link se había derretido.

Desesperada por encontrar frescura, el hada había decidido aterrizar sobre la empuñadura de la Espada Maestra. Mala idea. Estaba más ardiente que nada. Así que Navi volvió a volar sobre el hombro de Link, con aspecto desfallecido y derrotado.

Cuando finalmente, Link y Navi alcanzaron la cima, el sol era sólo media esfera en el horizonte, y estaba grande como una pelotota. Allá abajo, la villa Kakariko era un lienzo de pinturas naranjas, rojas y amarillas; por el otro lado, el suelo que Link pisaba se mostraba púrpura y azul marino. En esa posición, Link era incapaz de ver el punto en donde los dos escenarios de colores tan distintos se difuminaban uno con el otro, así que el cuadro resultante era hermoso e intrigante a la vez.

— Ay, no… Bajar va a ser difícil… — dijo Navi. Link pareció despertar de su sueño.

— ¡Estaba disfrutando la vista! — le reclamó el Héroe, mirando al orbe azul con frustración. — Vives para estropearles la diversión a los demás, ¿verdad?

— Así que, ¡ahora resulta que ya no puedo señalar la realidad…!

La discusión terminó en el momento en que la tierra comenzó a temblar.

El sonido de la espada y el escudo de Link alertaron al hada, que sólo flotaba y no notaba esas cosas. Entonces, ella se puso a hacer su trabajo, y empezó a volar en círculos ascendentes, tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel movimiento. ¿Sería otra erupción…?

De pronto, un rugido estruendoso (que también sacudió todo) rompió el aire como un relámpago. Link sintió la usual oleada de adrenalina; su mente estaba lista para observar, sus piernas anticipaban el movimiento dolorosamente, y sus manos esperaban la menor señal para desenvainar la Espada Maestra.

…Aunque Link no estaba seguro de que su espada, por más Maestra que fuera, pudiera vencer al creador de aquel rugido.

— ¿Qué es, Navi? — le susurró el Héroe, con determinación.

— **Hey, ¿qué está pasando allá abajo…?**

La voz casi le rompe los oídos al rubio. Navi estaba furiosa en lugar de asustada. Parecía como si la voz la indignara, por alguna razón. Las hadas eran incomprensibles.

Otro movimiento. Link atrapó a Navi instintivamente, queriéndola proteger de algo tan grande; aunque Navi era un hada guardiana, y no tenía mucho caso que se le privara de liderar el camino.

— ¡Muéstrate! — pidió Link. Hubo una pausa. Entonces, una voz incrédula (y grosera), dijo:

— **¡Estoy justo aquí, idiota cegatón!**

Link intentó mirando aún más arriba (a la altura del cráter de la Montaña Muerte), y un rostro capturó su atención a unos pocos metros a la izquierda: un Goron gigante.

— ¿Eres el herrero?

— **¡Erres tan grrosero! — **replicó el Goron. Navi volvió a intentar liberarse de las manos de Link, y finalmente, el Héroe se dio cuenta de que la tenía atrapada y la dejó ir. — ¡**¿Dónde quedarron los modales en esta época?! ¡Ni siquierra saludaron! **

Una cascada de sollozos les cayó encima a Link y a Navi. Dios… Si esto iba a ser igual a la vez que se encontraron a Link, el Goron…

Navi le gritó a Link que hiciera algo, escandalizada, así que Link tuvo qué preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— **Me lastimé los ojos… **— dijo, con mucho dolor en el tono de su voz. Link se sintió mal por él instantáneamente. — **Debido a la errupción reciente, mis ojos están irritados… ¡Ni siquierra puedo ver una simple rrroca!**

— ¿Ah, no…? — Link pensó que eso era muy grave, dado que el Goron estaba parado sobre una enorme roca.

El Goron Gigante se sintió alentado por la preocupación de Link y se autocompadeció aún más, empezando a hacer alarde de sus sufrimientos:

— **Sí… Imagínate… Ni siquierra puedo saberrr si estoy masticando una diorrita o una rriolita… ¡¿Puedes entenderr cuán trriste es eso?!**

— Eh…

— **¡Es un crrimen que uno ni siquierra pueda saberr lo que se está comiendo!**

— Hmm… — Link puso una cara de circunstancias, incapaz de dar una respuesta, pero pretendiendo que sabía exactamente lo que el Goron gigante estaba diciendo.

— **¡Ay, pobrre de mí! ¡Oh, qué desgrracia me atormenta…! Estoy indefenso… destinado a converrtirrme en un desperrdicio, ¡un dolorr de ojos…!**

— ¿Qué no era él quien tenía un dolor de ojos…? — Navi sentía que se había perdido, en algún punto de la conversación.

— **Todo el mundo me tiene miedo, así que nadie me puede ayudarr…**

— Bien, bien, ¡entiendo! — Navi, harta, se volvió hacia Link y le ordenó: — ¡Ayúdalo!

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? — Link no tenía idea de la medicina. Quizás podría darle una Poción Roja, pero no creía que funcionara en un cuerpo tan grande… Porque, la poción roja circulaba por todo el cuerpo, ¿o no? Una dosis tan pequeña, repartida en el enorme cuerpo del Goron gigante, no le haría ni cosquillas a sus ojos.

— **¡Hagan algo!**

— No se preocupe, señor Goron Gigante. Encontraré la forma de ayudarlo. — Le prometió Link, con una sonrisa.

— **PUES, EN ESE CASO…**— El Goron se agachó, desapareciendo parcialmente de la vista del héroe y su hada guardiana. Cuando resurgió, sostenía una hoja de papel del tamaño de medio Link. El rubio la tomó con dificultad. —** Esta es una prescripción que me dio un doctorr, hace algunos días… Estaba apurrado, así que no se quedó a currarme como se debe. Como puedes ver, la hoja es muuuy pequeña, y me cuesta leerla, además, claro, tengo los ojos demasiado lastimados. Porr otro lado, no puedo simplemente bajarr al pueblo a comprarr medicinas… ¿Has visto mi tamaño?**

— Oh, sí. — Contestó Link.

—** La gente cree que soy un monstruo. Ya me pasó una vez, ¿sabes? Yo, inocentemente, bajé al pueblo (crreo que se llama _Kakirito_) por un parr de nuevos calcetines para dormir… ¡Y todo el mundo pensó que estaba ahí parra matar gente y aplastarr sus cosechas! Tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes?**

Link no demostró la simpatía que esperaba el Goron Gigante, pues su razonamiento del porqué un Goron necesitaría un par de calcetines para dormir era mucho más importante. Además, él había dicho: "nuevos", ¿quién le habría tejido los viejos? ¿Anju, la chica de las gallinas?

— Lo entiendo, señor Goron Gigante…

— **¡Me llamo Smith!**

— Ah, qué conveniente. Bueno, Smith, ¡te traeré las medicinas! — se comprometió Link, incluso antes de decirle que quería que le recompusiera la espada Biggoron. Incluso, lo había olvidado.

—** ¡Erres el mejor!** — lo aduló el Goron gigante.

Pero Navi le echó unos ojotes malignos a Link.

* * *

Y este fue el tercer capítulo. No estuvo tan divertido, ¿verdad?

Quería plasmar los sentimientos de Link hacia Navi, para aminorar la dolorosa despedida que, todos sabemos, tendrán al final estos dos.  
Sheik comienza a molestar a Link... ¿Y qué otra cosa puede hacer?

¡Aguanten conmigo! En el siguiente capítulo, Link deberá ir a los Congelados Dominios Zora, a cambiar la prescripción médica más grande del mundo.

Muchas gracias a** Lamphia** y a **Pichón Salvaje** por haber dejado sus amables reviews! :3

Me pone muy contenta que haya podido hacer a alguien pensar que Navi es linda, porque a mí siempre me ha caído bien y creo que el mundo la odia injustificadamente (esto ya se está poniendo muy dramático, jeje).


	4. La prescripción más larga del mundo

**LA PRESCRIPCIÓN MÁS LARGA DEL MUNDO**

* * *

— Y, ¿dónde puedo encontrar un doctor, después de todo? — había preguntado Link, mientras doblaba la prescripción médica lo más que podía, para poderla meter a la bolsa mágica tras su escudo Hylian.

— No sé — había contestado el Goron gigante, honestamente, rascándose la enorme cabeza — aunque el doctor mencionó que podría preguntarle al Rey Zora…

En ese momento, Link palideció.

— Oh-ouh…

* * *

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que el Rey Zora no se había descongelado una vez que terminé la Caverna de Hielo? — rezongaba Link, en voz cuidadosamente baja. Navi llevaba mucho tiempo regañándolo, y podía ser mucho más enojona que cualquier madre humana. Link había aprendido a escucharla sin decir ni media palabra, pero siempre terminaban llegando a un punto en que Link no podía seguir teniendo la boca cerrada.

— Quizás porque no destruiste a ningún monstruo… — le hizo ver Navi, volando con frenesí alrededor de la cabeza de un Link hastiado. — Francamente… Irse de allí sin siquiera verificar que el Rey hubiera sido descongelado…

— ¡Lo olvidé, ¿sí?! — exclamó Link, enfadado; incluso se enderezó sobre Epona, como si de esa forma las ideas fueran más claras. — Además, es… Culpa de Sheik. — Decidió inculpar al Sheikah. — ¡Me enseñó la Serenata del Agua justo allí, y para mí era simplemente natural tocarla para practicar! No es mi culpa que me haya teletransportado al lago Hylia.

De pronto, algunos pensamientos parecieron entristecerlo. Link empezó a rascarse la nuca, como siempre hacía cuando se sentía culpable. Una sonrisita acompañaba al movimiento.

— Tienes razón, Navi. Fui totalmente grosero al irme sin preocuparme del rey Zora.

* * *

Como el invierno aún no se quería ir por completo, Link no estaba precisamente muy emocionado por ir al río Zora.

Cuando trató de que Epona girara a la izquierda para entrar al área del río, un vientecillo helado la previno de dar un paso más.

Se detuvieron abruptamente, sin habérselo esperado, por eso Navi siguió volando un buen rato antes de darse cuenta de que Link y su yegua se habían quedado atrás. Volvió, toda enojada, que hasta se veía borrosa y roja.

—Vamos, Epona… — rogó Link, acariciándole el cabello a su yegua. Eso siempre funcionaba, pero esta vez Epona estaba rotundamente convencida de que no quería dar un paso más, para desgracia de Link.

Ella hizo un sonido innegable, un relinchido que quería decir: "¡Preferiría estar muerta!"; luego, dio un pisotón en el suelo, con terquedad. — Te compraré montones de zanahorias… — la tentó Link, utilizando un tono encantador.

Navi subió los ojos.

Como toda respuesta, Epona se sacudió como un cachorro mojado, y logró tirar a Link de su lomo.

El rubio se incorporó, y de inmediato tocó su hombro derecho con su mano izquierda, pues le dolía mucho. Miró a su yegua con incredulidad.

Epona se rió de él. Sí, de hecho, se rió de él, haciendo un relinchido sospechoso que iba algo así como: "¡juuiyyn-juuiyn-juiyn-juiyn!", mientras mostraba sus grandes dientes de una forma grotesca.

Link abrió grandes los ojos. Luego le dirigió una advertencia seria:

— Epona, estás cruzando la línea…

La yegua sólo hizo: "¡juiin- jiuum- jium!", de forma lenta y enfática. Cuando Link logró interpretar el relinchido, quedó estupefacto.

— Espera… Acaso… ¿me estás arremedando? — cuestionó un molesto Link.

Epona hizo un "jiuuum" que, definitivamente, significaba "sí", y su actitud era desafiante y malcriada.

— ¡Es suficiente! — exclamó Link, herido. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella… — ¡Voy a comprar aquella silla de caballo que tanto me gustó el otro día, peo que no lo hice porque pensé que estaría muy pesada para ti…! Ya lo verás… — soltó Link, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la villa Kakariko, la que apenas habían dejado atrás.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! — A pesar de que nada haría más feliz a Navi que Link se enojara con Epona, tuvo que actuar con responsabilidad y sujetar la túnica verde del héroe. Obviamente, lo que funcionó fue la intención, pues el hada no tenía fuerza suficiente, si quiera, para picarle un ojo al Hylian. — No gastes el tiempo, tenemos que ir a ver al Rey Zora… Y recuerda que podría seguir congelado.

* * *

Los dominios Zora siempre le daban paz a Link.

Recordaba al agua, reflejando ondas de luz bailarinas sobre los techos y los muros, y creando una armoniosa serenata.

Aunque ahora sólo era peligroso, aunque siguiera siendo agradable a la vista.

Todo estaba resbaloso, y no ayudaban nada los estrechos pasillos por los que había que pasar.

Link y Navi avanzaron despacio, concentrados en no caer.

El lugar estaba extremadamente frío. Link veía, con tristeza, cómo escapaba el vaho de su boca y de su nariz con cada respiración, y se sentía más y más desconsolado. Se arrebujó en su túnica verde, deseando que existiera una que sirviera para mantener el calor; una túnica opuesta a la túnica Goron, que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Esta temperatura estaba tan fría que Link empezaba a sentirse somnoliento, y sintió que iba poniendo un pie tras el otro mecánicamente.

El hada se distraía con todos los pequeños cristales, y de pronto, algo atrajo su atención, y se lo hizo notar a Link, también.

— ¡Mira, Link! — el orbe azul flotó suavemente hacia uno de los pasadizos, y Link se sintió agradecido de que algo lo mantuviera despierto. La siguió. Ahora, se encontraban frente a la entrada de una pequeña cueva. — ¡Es la tienda Zora!

Frente a ellos, una espesa capa de hielo color rojo taponaba la entrada, pero ahí seguía la raída alfombra que le daba la bienvenida a los antiguos clientes. Incluso estaba el par de antorchas que bordeaba el umbral de la entrada, y Link quiso encenderlos con el fuego de Din de inmediato, para entrar en calor. Sin embargo, Navi le recordó que eso sólo sería un gasto de magia, y no era _absolutamente necesario._

El hada sobrevoló el enorme bloque de hielo, evaluándolo.

— Es como el hielo rojo de la Caverna de Hielo. — Apuntó Navi. Al darse cuenta de que tendrían que volver a entrar a la Caverna por fuego azul, Navi soltó un largo y cansino suspiro. — Vamos…

— Espera, ¡mira! — interrumpió Link, en un encantador tono curioso. Navi lo observó por inercia, mientras el joven extraía una botella de su bolsa mágica, tras el escudo Hylian. Brillaba un tono azul fantasmagórico.

— ¡Fuego azul! — lo reconoció Navi, ¿y cómo olvidarlo? Había sido una experiencia religiosa el haber volado a través de él sin quemarse… La sensación de frescura que, en cambio, podía sentirse con este tipo de fuego, era inolvidable. Como respuesta a la emoción de Navi, Link sonrió, divertido. — Pero, ¿de dónde lo sacaste…? Creí que lo habíamos usado todo en la Caverna…

— Ah, sí, eso hicimos. Se nos acabó en la Caverna. — No la corrigió Link. Navi lo miró con recelo. — ¡Este fuego azul lo conseguí por el módico precio de… DOSCIENTAS RUPIAS! — exclamó Link, sin piedad.

— ¿Quéee…? ¡¿Lo compraste en Kakariko?! — Navi se sintió ofendida.

— Mientras no mirabas. — Confesó Link, muy quitado de la pena, totalmente orgulloso de su trabajo.

Navi exhaló, con frustración.

Sabía que Link siempre trataría de gastar dinero porque, en sus propias palabras, tenía "_más rupias de las que se pueden contar, en cada calabozo"._

Eso era verdad, aunque también lo era otra cosa: Navi entendía que Link no tuviera consciencia por el dinero, debido a que había crecido con los niños Kokiri.

Había una "tienda" en el bosque Kokiri, sin embargo, pero era una tienda especial.

La tienda Kokiri era uno de los juegos de los niños.

A los Kokiri les gustaban las colecciones, y no podían coleccionar nada externo al bosque. Fue así como se hicieron de nueces Deku, varas Deku, semillitas, y rupias.

Porque las rupias eran tan fáciles de encontrar entre los arbustos y en las copas de los árboles como las nueces o las varas.

Entonces, la "tienda Kokiri" estaba puesta ahí para que los niños jugaran a "intercambiar" sus colecciones. Cuando se aburrían, volvían a intercambiar lo segundo por lo primero, y así seguía el ciclo, interminable.

Y, para dejarlo mucho más claro, para los Kokiri, una rupia tenía el mismo valor que una vara Deku.

Entonces, como Link seguía encontrando dinero fácil en los calabozos, el joven aún no podía entender cuánto sudor, lágrimas y sangre habían tras cada rupia.

— Mira, Navi — Link interrumpió las cavilaciones del hada; seguía usando un tono travieso que le ponía de punta las alas a Navi —, un truco barato.

El héroe sacó una vara Deku desde su bolsa mágica, y la sumergió en la botella rellena de fuego azul. La llama bailó sobre la puntita hasta que se subió a ella, tan fácil como la mermelada se pega a la cuchara. Link le puso el corcho al resto del fuego azul para usarlo, presumiblemente, con el Rey Zora, unos momentos más tarde.

Continuó, acercando la llama al enorme bloque de hielo rojo. El hielo se derritió con un siseo.

— Hay que entrar — le sugirió el Hylian al hada, en un tono jovial —, quizás alguien haya olvidado poción roja allí dentro. ¡La podemos tomar prestada!

— Sí, claaaro… Prestada. — comentó Navi, sarcásticamente, y entró con resignación. — Además, jamás te dejaría tomar éso. Podría estar caducada…

Ambos entraron a la antigua tienda, esperándola vacía, pro supuesto, y por sus mentes jamás cruzó la idea de que dentro estaría un Zora.

Link y Navi se congelaron.

— ¡Hola, hola, amigos! — los saludó el Zora. Era un Zora regular: todo estaba en orden, altura, complexión y color.

El Zora posaba: una de sus manos (¿escamas, tal vez?) estaba elegantemente extendida, con el fin de poderles mostar la mercancía de los estantes (tras él) a Link y a Navi.

— Hagan su elección, hagan su elección, ¿qué les gustaría comprar?

—Eh… Señor… ¿Está bien? — preguntó Link finalmente, inclinándose cuidadosamente para poder tocar al Zora. Quería asegurarse de que no estuviera herido… O de que no fuera un ReDead disfrazado de Zora…

— ¡Mejor que nunca, gracias, amigo! — gritó el Zora, emocionado.

Navi y Link intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

— Pero… Pero… ¿Qué no estaba congelado… en el hielo rojo? — siguió insistiendo Navi, aunque esta vez, en voz alta.

— Nop. — Les aseguró el Zora. — La ENTRADA estaba congelada. Yo, del otro lado, estuve viviendo felizmente, por años, dentro de la tienda.

El vendedor se dio cuenta de que se ganaba una mirada aún más densa de parte del joven Hylian y su hada.

— Aunque debo admitir… Que me estaba sintiendo muy solo… y… pensaba que jamás podría salir de aquí… Y… que moriría solo, y… — Entonces, su cara se iluminó — ¡Pero ya todo está bien!

— Así que años… — murmuró Navi, compungida. — ¿Cómo es que te alimentabas?

— ¡Pensé que lo sabías todo! — Link no dejaba escapar ninguna.

— ¡Cállate, Link, esto supera mis expectativas! — lo riñó Navi.

— Está bien preguntar — razonó el Zora —, aquí… Miren.

El Zora les mostró una pequeña trampilla en el suelo. Era evidente que la tienda contaba con algún tipo de bodega.

— Lleva al sótano, donde guardábamos la mercancía. Como se podrán imaginar, el sótano está por debajo del nivel del agua, y como una de sus paredes comunica con el exterior, la rompí para que entrara el agua. Por supuesto, toda el agua estaba congelada… Pero… Cada que alguna corriente de agua cálida lograba hacer un pequeño túnel en la masa congelada, ¡el sótano se me llenaba de peces! ¡Era un milagro!

Navi y Link se sintieron extremadamente incómodos escuchando algo así.

— Pero basta de mí — dijo el Zora, sin siquiera notar las expresiones de los otros dos — ¿Van a comprar algo? Anoche hubo una corriente cálida, ¡tengo pescado fresco!

— Está loco — le dijo Navi a Link, teniendo cuidado de volar muy cerquita de su oreja, para que no la oyera el Zora vendedor.

— Me siento mal por él… — dijo Link, con tristeza.

El Hylian empezó a mirar todo lo de los estantes, desesperado por encontrar algo que pudiera comprarle y ayudarlo (porque el pescado no le gustaba). Había polvorientas nueces Deku, pociones rojas y verdes (caducadas, como Navi supuso), y entonces… Miró algo que le robó la atención: un bulto de tela azul. Los ojos de Link se iluminaron cuando reconoció la forma de una túnica. De inmediato pensó en su túnica Goron.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Link, señalándola, con entusiasmo.

— ¡Tienes buen ojo para este tipo de cosas! — lo felicitó el vendedor — Esto, amigo…— el Zora bajó el bulto del estante, le sopló un poco para librarse del exceso de polvo superficial, y desdobló la túnica. Cayó majestuosamente sobre sus rodillas — es una túnica Zora. Te permite respirar por debajo del agua, tal como un pez…

— ¡La quiero! — decidió Link, inmediatamente.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Navi, quien siempre creía prudente pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

— DESAFORTUNADAMENTE para ti, mi querido amigo, es extremadamente cara. — El Zora empezó a doblar la túnica, dándole unas cuantas sacudiditas. — Temo que sólo aquella familia rica, de Kakariko Village, podría comprar algo así.

— ¿Cuánto? — preguntó Link, yendo al grano.

— Trescientas rupias —, contestó el Zora.

— Aquí tiene — Link le dio dos rupias preciosas: una de ellas era dorada; la otra, plateada.

Navi se puso roja otra vez, iracunda, y empezó a golpear a Link una y otra vez. El héroe se la corrió como si se tratara de un molesto mosquito.

* * *

- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Link, casualmente, después de probarse la nueva túnica Zora. Con ella, Link se sentía como pez en el agua. Además, le gustaba el color, era tranquilo. Navi lo miró con reprobación mientras ambos subían la escalinata que llevaba al Salón donde el rey Zora tenía su "trono" (en realidad, se sentaba en el borde de una plataforma, pero surtía el mismo efecto).

— Prefiero la verde. — Contestó el hada, con afán de molestar.

Ambos lograron subir todos los escalones sin resbalar ni una sola vez.

Todo estaba oscuro.

No se habían dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, quizás habían pasado mucho tiempo con el enloquecido dueño de la tienda Zora. Link no sabía qué es lo que pasaría con él ahora que era libre. Quizás ya no podría reintegrarse a la sociedad. Además, sus amigos y familiares Zora seguían congelados y perdidos. Todo volvería a la normalidad una vez que Link se deshiciera del monstruo del Templo del Agua.

El rubio se sintió, entonces, muy culpable.

¡Todo por querer esperar a que terminara el invierno!

Hasta que terminara el invierno, y Link pudiera meterse al agua, aquellos Zora podrían ser rescatados. Era lo más egoísta que alguien podía hacer.

— Navi… Una vez que descongelemos al rey Zora… — empezó a decir el rubio, repentinamente. Navi le puso atención — iremos al Templo del Agua.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — Navi tintineó, volando de arriba abajo como cuando quería llamar la atención de su "Kokiri". Link la miró con jovialidad. El sólo haber decidido su siguiente movimiento lo había hecho sentir mejor, y se habían disuelto todos sus remordimientos. — ¿Con este clima?

— Síp. Creo que puedo sacrificar un poquito de mi bienestar por el de los Zora… Sólo recuerda al pobre vendedor… Encerrado por quién sabe cuántos años en su propia tienda… Luchando por sobrevivir…

— Link, en primer lugar, los demás Zora están completamente congelados, no aislados, por lo que están suspendidos en el tiempo y no han sufrido nada de soledad ni mucho menos. En segundo lugar, por más "altruista" y víctima que te quieras hacer, a estas temperaturas el agua sólo terminará matándote. ¿Y de qué serviría un Héroe del Tiempo muerto, eh? — el héroe se quedó estático, y pensativo. Admitió en voz alta que jamás lo había pensado así. Por alguna razón, sólo quería esperar la primavera para no sentir fría el agua, y jamás se le ocurrió que esa temperatura no sólo lo haría sentir mal, sino que lo enfermaría. — Piensa — dijo Navi en un tono sardónico, dándole en la cabeza con ligereza usando todo su cuerpo.

Entonces, Link se concentró en la habitación en la que estaba. Estaba tan oscura que apenas podía ver brillar algunos cristales de hielo, al fondo del túnel que llevaba a la Fuente Zora, tras el rey. Aunque Link aún no distinguía al soberano de los Zora.

Navi no podría negar que ahora sí era urgente invocar el fuego de Din.

Cuando Link encendió la antorcha que estaba a su derecha, nada más pasando el umbral de la puerta, toda la habitación se iluminó.

Todo estaba congelado: el suelo, los muros, el techo, y el rey, así que todo parecía cubierto de pequeños diamantes. El color predominante era aquel azul glaciar que, con tan sólo mirarlo, el frío se intensificaba en la mente.

Link siguió el caminito que Navi le mostró, con el fin de subir hasta donde estaba el rey.

Pudieron ver una piedra parlante, plantada justo en medio de la habitación, atascada hasta la mitad en hielo.

Link se acercó al rey, cubierto del mismo hielo rojo que cubría la entrada de la tienda Zora, y se apresuró a sacar la botella de su bolsa mágica, aquella que estaba rellena de fuego azul. Esta vez, no usó ningún truco; simplemente abrió el corcho y vació la botella, como si el fuego fuera líquido. Las llamas cayeron con suavidad al pie del rey Zora, y empezaron a lamer el hielo rojo, con deleite. Un zumbido les llenó los oídos a Link y a Navi mientras el fuego azul derretía la prisión del enorme Zora.

Ambos se preguntaron qué pasaría a continuación. Jamás imaginaron qué pasaría con un ser vivo luego de ser resucitado con fuego azul.

Quizás, el tiempo que estuvo dentro del bloque de hielo había sido nulo para el rey. Mientras estuvo en él, estuvo suspendido en el tiempo, por lo que quizás tenía la misma edad que justo antes de ser congelado, y tal vez, su mente pensaría que no había pasado mucho tiempo.

El rey Zora empezó a volver a la vida.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, agitándoselo todo, y demostrando que él era noventa y cinco por ciento grasa.

Estando parado justo al lado de él, Link se dio cuenta de que éste era un Zora inconmensurable… Su apariencia era, más bien, la de un sapo aplastado por un caballo; deforme y con los ojos saltones. Eso sí: decorado con joyas.

El Hylian y su hada observaron con curiosidad cada inhalación y exhalación del rey.

Se dieron cuenta de que una ira asesina se estaba apoderando del soberano. Ninguno tenía idea del por qué, pero ambos se quedaron tan inmóviles como un soldado del castillo de Hyrule, gracias a su alto sentido de preservación.

El Zora empezó a girar los ojos en todas direcciones, de una forma neurótica inexplicable.

Link deseó poder desaparecer antes de que el enorme sapo pudiera localizarlo, pero estaba a unos centímetros de él.

A pesar de su cercanía, Link podría apostar a que el rey no lo vería, pues necesitaba girar la cabeza, y había mucha grasa de por medio en la papada como para agilizar un movimiento así.

— ¿Quién… quién fue? — bramó el rey; los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Estaba fuera de control, como si tuviera rabia. Pero Navi sabía que un Zora no podía tener rabia, porque no era un mamífero… ¿o sí? Así que el hada alentó al héroe a hablar, dándole un golpecito en el brazo (era su forma de dar un codazo).

— Eh… Fui yo. Creo… — dijo Link, dándose cuenta de que no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que quería el enorme y mórbido Zora.

— Tú — el rey Zora se inquietó porque podía escuchar la voz, pero no ver al interlocutor. Link recordó lo que decía un letrero en esa habitación, y decidió pararse sobre a la plataforma que quedaba en frente del trono del Rey. El Zora pareció muy aliviado de no estar escuchando voces en su cabeza. — ¡Me salvaste, zora! — exclamó el soberano, y cuando lo hizo, los kilogramos de grasa de su papada temblaron con emoción. Sin detenerse a pensar en qué diría a continuación, el rey continuó: — ¡Te recompensaré con el producto más caro de mis dominios: la Túnica Zo…! ¿Qué? ¿Ya traes una puesta? Tú lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no es cierto?

Link se sintió desalentado al darse cuenta de que había sido muy impetuoso comprando la túnica Zora. Después se consoló, pensando que la había comprado para ayudar al Zora desquiciado.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿qué te parece… UN BESO? — y parecía que se había inclinado hacia delante, con todo y su tonelada de peso.

Link rió con nerviosismo, rascándose la nuca.

— Vaya, me halaga, pero no. _Por favor._ — Contestó, educadamente.

— ¡Ah, vamos! Entonces, ¿tendrás que oír mis quejas sin nada a cambio? Qué mal… No me gusta deberle nada, a nadie. — El rey se quedó pensativo, como si recordara algo de su pasado que lo molestara enormemente. — Verás, tengo un gran problema…

Sus ojos grotescos, de pronto, lucieron completamente naturales. Link y Navi se preguntaron si era debido al gradual calentamiento de su cuerpo, y de sus ideas, tal vez.

Quizás, había pasado de ser un personaje antinatural, a esto. Aunque, de cualquier modo, el rey Zora siempre les había parecido un personaje muy peculiar.

— Se trata de Ruto… Mi querida Ruto.

Montones de imágenes le rondaron la cabeza a Link, todas con Ruto como protagonista.

Link la veía claramente en su memoria: una pequeña niña Zora, caprichosa, de ojos bonitos y grandes. Link incluso recordaba su voz chillona.

Y de pronto se acordó del "Anillo de compromiso Zora".

Hace poco había comprendido lo que eso era, y pensar en que tenía esa clase de compromiso con Ruto le daba escalofríos al pobre Link. Es decir, después de todo, ¡sólo era un niño! ¡Aún no quería casarse! Además, no estaba muy seguro de que un Zora y un Hylian pudieran contraer matrimonio…

— Ruto fue al Templo del Agua, y no ha regresado… Ah… Mi pobre, pobre Ruto.

Todo volvía a señalar hacia esa dirección.

Link deseaba zambullirse de cabeza en el lago Hylia, después de eso.

Aún así, con toda la pena del mundo, Link tuvo qué pedirle un favor al rey.

Le entregó la prescripción médica.

— Hmmm… La medicina… Podría decirse que la tenemos… Podría decirse que no. — Empezó el rey, haciendo algunos gemiditos extraños. —- Tenemos los ingredientes.

Link esperaba algo sorprendente, no la rana de ojos saltones que el rey le entregó.

— Y debes darte prisa a entregársela al científico del Lago Hylia, antes de que se descongele.

* * *

_Notas: En el videojuego, Link no puede utilizar varas Deku siendo adulto, pero yo me pregunto, ¿por qué no? No son tan pequeñas como para que sus manos adultas no pudieran manejarlas; además, cuando mato a las Deku Babas, todavía me dan varas Deku. Error del juego o no, aquí están las varas Deku._

_En el siguiente capítulo, aparecerá el científico del lago! Bueno, es un personaje que me gustó mucho desarrollar. Creo que será divertido. :D Todo depende de ustedes._  
_Gracias, cuatro personas que leyeron!_


	5. El científico del lago

**LA ESPADA BIGGORON**

**El científico del lago**

* * *

Cuando el atajo al lago Hylia, desde los dominios Zora no estaba congelado, la vida de Link era mucho más placentera. Ahora, para ir al lago Hylia, Link debía salir de los dominios Zora a pie, y recorrer todo el río hasta llegar al campo Hyrule. Después, cabalgando, tendría que llegar con Epona hasta su destino.

Afortunadamente, Link tenía un arma secreta: La serenata de Agua.

Apenas salió de la habitación del trono, Link sacó su ocarina y se la colocó sobre los labios. Navi lo miró con perspicacia. Link movió los dedos sobre los ocho agujeros sin soplar ni un poquito, y Navi se imaginó que estaba tratando de recordar la canción. Después de todo, sólo la había tocado dos veces: una al mismo tiempo que Sheik, y la otra inmediatamente después de que él desapareció.

Pasó un minuto.

Link pareció desesperado.

Comenzó a soplar apenas audiblemente, como el viento ululando entre las agujas de una conífera. Sus manos empezaron a crear combinaciones, pero ninguna lo satisfacía. ¡Si tan sólo alguien pudiera darle una pista…!

Cuando finalmente, una de sus tonadas le pareció familiar, terminó tocando el Preludio de la Luz y apareció justo en medio del Templo del Tiempo.

Sintiéndose humillado, Link emprendió la huida a pie, pero alguien, muy oportuno, lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Héroe? Aún no ha llegado el tiempo de que viajes por el mismo tiempo para cumplir tu misión.

Era Sheik.

Link pensó que sólo Ganondorf pudo haber sido una peor opción.

— ¡Sólo venía a tomar un descanso! — Link fingió un bostezo muy desordenado, levantando los brazos y toda la cosa, y una cara de cansancio de quien apenas puede con su alma. Sin embargo, Sheik no se lo tragó, y levantó una ceja sin mayor expresión.

— ¿Aquí, Héroe? ¿Te parece un sitio adecuado para hacer un día de campo?

— ¡Sí, es muy fresco y tranquilo! — cortó Link. Después de su pequeña discusión, jamás admitiría que había confundido la Serenata de Agua con el Preludio de Luz.

Como ninguno de los dos se movió, Sheik decidió que seguiría hablando.

— ¿Te arreglaron la Espada Biggoron? — preguntó, con indiferencia; los brazos, cruzados sobre el pecho, y la mirada vagando a través de una de las ventanas altas.

Link no sabía si contestar o no. Seguro que si decía que no, la diversión terminaría, porque Sheik lo obligaría a renunciar. Además, no creía que el Sheikah se tomara muy bien el hecho de que se había embarcado en otro favor: curar los ojos de Smith, el Goron gigante. Link pensaba que el Sheikah jamás lo entendería, porque si tenía los mismos sentimientos que su rostro reflejaba, no era precisamente el hombre más emotivo del mundo.

…Pero la rana se estaba descongelando, y tenía que llegar a tiempo al lago Hylia.

Así que, tragándose el orgullo, Link bajó la guardia y le preguntó al Sheikah, amablemente:

— ¿Me repites la Serenata del Agua?

Sheik desvió la mirada escarlata de su interesante ventana para irla a posar sobre los ojos azules del sonriente Héroe. ¿Era una broma?

Lo observó con incredulidad (invisible) durante tanto tiempo, que Link sintió que se ruborizaba de inmediato. Se sintió ridículo y se arrepintió de haber usado un tono tan amable con él, porque eso lo volvía vulnerable frente a alguien tan mal encarado y grosero.

En vez de repetirle la canción, Sheik se salió por la tangente.

— Así que finalmente has decidido entrar al próximo Templo — puso de manifiesto —, ya era hora. Estoy seguro de que hay una chica que está esperando ansiosamente por ti, allí dentro. Sé un caballero. Ve por ella.

— Aún no iré, Sheik — replicó Link, cansinamente.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque el agua está muy fría, y… Navi podría morir. — Se excusó inmediatamente. El hada estaba durmiendo cómodamente bajo su sombrero, por lo que no replicó. Link estaba seguro de que podía escudarse en ella sin resultar asesinado más tarde.

Sheik volvió a mirarlo con desinterés durante un largo momento.

—… Además, la verdad es que… No sé cómo entrar. Después que me enseñaste la Serenata, en la Caverna de Hielo, la toqué, me sumergí y… Bueno, ¡estaba cerrado con una reja! Y no pude intentar muchos métodos para abrirla, porque aún no tenía esta túnica Zora para respirar bajo el agua. Pudiste haberme dicho que necesitaría algo como esto, muchas gracias — le recriminó Link, pensando que el Sheikah no estaba resultando muy buen guía.

— Pensé que estaba claro. Ibas a un Templo bajo el agua… Hasta un Moblin podría adivinar que necesitaría un método para respirar agua — contestó Sheik, como cualquier cosa. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo, de un pie al otro, pero siguió fresco como lechuga.

— ¿Ahora me compararas con un Moblin? — se sorprendió Link, quien era fácilmente provocado por el Sheikah. Le desesperaba que fuera tan hermético y misterioso, pero le divirtió la comparación. Era como si Sheik tuviera sentimientos. Casi.

Después de todo, el Sheikah era la única persona constante en la loca vida de Link como héroe del tiempo. Claro, él y Navi. Los demás se iban quedando atrás. Por azares del destino, tanto Saria como Darunia (los amigos que había hecho en el camino) se convirtieron en sabios, por lo que Link estaba totalmente solo.

Cada vez que el Sheikah aparecía, el corazón de Link se alegraba. Y luego, Sheik lo arruinaba todo con su estoicismo.

Aún así, en el fondo, Link seguía totalmente divertido y contento con su presencia.

— Bueno, Héroe, no contestaste mi pregunta — dijo Sheik, repentinamente. Es lo que hacía Sheik: ser repentino.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó Link, tratando de recordar.

— La Espada Biggoron… — le recordó Sheik, mirándolo fijamente con un solo ojo (y quizás el otro, tras el espeso y desordenado mechón de cabello rubio claro).

— ¡Aaaaah…! — exclamó Link, exageradamente. Trataba de desviar la atención, por supuesto, pero no funcionó. — Pues no. El herrero se lastimó los ojos — entonces, añadió, jovialmente: — ¡Le voy a conseguir la medicina!

Sheik parecía estar resistiendo el impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

* * *

El científico del lago Hylia estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

Desde hace algunos años, el lago casi se había secado por completo. Y, teniendo en cuenta que todo el trabajo de investigación del científico se basaba en crear combinaciones de agua del lago con algo más, podría decirse que el pobre sufría bastante.

Para obtener la poca agua que quedaba, al centro del lago, el científico tenía que bajar una colina con una inclinación de 30°, sobre un terreno pantanoso y podrido.

Con una curiosidad innata, que lo hizo ser lo que era, el científico trató de investigar el extraño fenómeno que acontecía en el lago Hylia desde que empezó a secarse: conforme te acercabas al centro del lago, la temperatura cambiaba: comenzaba a llover (y, a pesar de eso, el lago no se volvía a llenar) y todo se oscurecía.

Aunque el científico ya tenía mucho tiempo libre, no pudo formular ni una sola teoría.

Cuando la ciencia fallaba en explicar un fenómeno, el científico se lo atribuía todo a las diosas.

Allí, en Hyrule, los milagros eran tan factibles como la ciencia.

El investigador no podía desentrañar las mentes de Nayru, Din o Farore, pero podía buscar información.

Desde que era joven, el científico conocía lo que muy, muy pocos: las leyendas de las diosas y lo que concernía a las piezas de la Trifuerza. Se sintió orgulloso de haberlo descubierto, así que nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Seguramente, el lago Hylia estaba así por culpa de Ganondorf, el poseedor de la Trifuerza del Poder.

El científico se sintió muy decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta de que él mismo no era el poseedor de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría… Es decir, ¿quién podía ser más sabio que él? Y la verdadera identidad del poseedor de la sabiduría seguía oculta para él.

En cuanto a la del Valor, el científico lo tenía muy claro. El poseedor era el Héroe del Tiempo.

Aprendió las historias, las leyendas, los mitos.

Supo que andaba por ahí…

Vestido de verde, como un Kokiri.

El científico empezó a aguardar, con ansias, el momento en que finalmente vería al poseedor del Valor. Sería un día memorable. Algo que jamás olvidaría. Después de aquello, de presenciar con sus propios ojos la habilidad del hombre que salvaría Hyrule, el científico sentiría que no le debía nada a la vida.

Un día, mientras trataba de mezclar la poca agua del lago, que había conseguido esa mañana, con un obstinado Ice Keese que no se quería meter a la olla de peltre con el agua hirviendo, el científico escuchó una melodía dulce y contagiosa.

Salió con tranquilidad, y el Ice Keese se escapó volando por el resquicio de la puerta.

Lo que había encontrado allá afuera lo dejó perplejo: era el mismísimo Héroe del Tiempo (tal y como lo pintaban las leyendas) tocándole una canción a un Espantapájaros. ¡A un espantapájaros!

El científico había tenido que enjugarse los ojos con la manga de su túnica azul.

¡El héroe del tiempo era tan noble que le tocaba música a los pobres espantapájaros!

Tenía que saludarlo, así que había salido disparado a su encuentro, pero el Héroe tenía otras ideas en mente: Se metió al negocio de Pesca que estaba al otro lado del lago.

El científico se detuvo sobre sus pasos, al darse cuenta de que, para él, era imposible acceder al estanque de pesca, pues estaba aislado, en lo alto… y sin el agua del lago a su nivel normal, sólo un hombre joven con una espalda fuerte podía treparse ahí.

El científico lo había esperado, nervioso, relamiéndose el escaso pelo que le quedaba y sacudiéndose el ropaje. Lo había esperado tanto tiempo que, cuando la luna se puso alta en el cielo, y tuvo que regresar, se dio cuenta de que había dejado el agua en el fuego, y que ahora ya no quedaba nada. Se había evaporado.

En un momento así… insultó el recuerdo de la madre del Héroe del Tiempo.

Algunas semanas después, el Héroe del Tiempo se dignó a visitarlo.

El científico no se lo esperaba, pero estaba muy emocionado en cuanto lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Era alto, rubio, resistente y con unos ojos azules que, durante la noche, brillaban como dos fantasmas.

Le recordó a alguien. ¡Claro, era Link!

Link, el chiquillo que a veces iba a saludarlo, hace siete años (sobre todo, porque el científico le regalaba poción verde y galletas en cada visita). ¿Quién diría que Link se convertiría en el Héroe del Tiempo?

Entonces, la magia se terminó.

Mucho tenía que ver que la primera vez que Link, adulto, lo visitó, se había sumergido sin consideración en sus reservas de agua del lago para recoger tres rupias rojas. ¡Ahora estaba contaminada!

El científico sintió, de inmediato, que Link era una cabecita hueca y que debía llenarla de cosas útiles. Así que cada vez que venía, adulto, trataba de enseñarle a fabricar pociones, lo cual aburría mucho al Héroe, y al científico no le quedaba más remedio que disciplinarlo con amor: dándole en la cabeza con una vara cada vez que lo exasperaba.

Hoy, el científico estaba muy concentrado en su milimétricamente precisa mezcla de agua del lago con agua de la fuente de las hadas (una que estaba oculta dentro de una tumba de Kakariko, y que Anju, una fiel discípula suya había sido tan amable de conseguirle), cuando la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió súbitamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando, Link le puso frente a la cara una cosa verde; el científico se espantó y tiró al suelo su mezcla.

— ¡Profesor, el rey Zora le manda esto! — dijo Link, con jovialidad.

El científico contó hasta diez, para tranquilizar su rabia asesina. Luego, alcanzó su vara y golpeó a Link con ella.

— Auh — Link le dirigió una mirada de reproche, sobándose la coronilla.

— ¡Acabas de arruinar medio día de trabajo! — le recriminó el científico.

— Se lo compensaré. Ahora, vea esto — insistió Link, con una sonrisa libre de malos pensamientos.

El científico ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, y observó a la infame cosa verde. Resultó que era una maravilla…

— ¡Una rana de ojos saltones! — exclamó, con júbilo. — ¿Cómo podré pagárselo al rey Zora? Wúju… Esta noche me cenaré a esta preciosidad… No puedo creerlo. Desde que se congeló el río Zora, no había visto una de éstas… ¡Dale mi agradecimiento al rey Zora, ¿quieres?!

El corazón de Link se partió cuando se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se había puesto el científico.

Compuso una sonrisita de culpabilidad y carraspeó un poco.

— No es para usted — musitó, con tanta educación como pudo — es para hacer Gotas para los Ojos, para un Goron gigante…

El brillo de la cara del científico se esfumó, y entonces se enojó de nuevo, agarró la vara y volvió a demostrarle su amor a Link golpeándolo.

— ¡Pudiste haberlo dicho antes! — el científico se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Link, como le dictaba su costumbre, se acomodó a un lado de él, atento a todo lo que el científico podía enseñarle.

Hasta se le olvidó que Sheik lo estaba esperando afuera, hasta que el científico le echó un ojo. Miró, con recelo, y luego volvió a su faena. Sin dejar de mirar a la rana a la que intentaba sacar los ojos, preguntó a Link:

— ¿Y ese quién es…? ¿Qué vende, o qué?

Link frunció el cejo, sin entender a lo que se refería. Miró por la puerta y observó a Sheik, plantado como siempre: con los brazos cruzados y un aspecto de que la estaba pasando bien bajo el sol abrasador y con tantas telas encima.

— ¡Ah, es Sheik! — contestó Link, como cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué hace ahí? — el científico aún no bajaba la guardia, a pesar del tono amigable de Link. Había clavado a la rana en una tabla, con alfileres, y estaba buscando su bisturí con mango del número 4. — Invítalo a pasar — le aconsejó el científico.

— ¡Bueno…! — Link se asomó por la puerta y le hizo señas al tal Sheik. Pareció resistirse, pero finalmente se aproximó, con un aire místico… y enfadado. — Profesor, le presento a Sheik. — Dijo el Héroe, con una sonrisa en los labios. El científico lo miró con atención, y se sintió bastante confiado de su perspicacia, así que decidió arriesgarse diciendo:

— ¡Mucho gusto, señorita! — y alargó su mano hacia el Sheikah.

Link se escandalizó: temía que Sheik se volviera loco y agrediera el profesor, pero al parecer consiguió mantener su fachada de tranquilidad.

Si no fuera por tantas telas, que dejaban lugar a dudas, Link habría jurado que el Sheikah se había ruborizado. Sin embargo, su molestia se potenció, y ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada al científico. El investigador no se sintió ofendido, ni culpable, y siguió trabajando en las gotas de los ojos. Sheik puso una barrera enorme entre él y el resto del mundo físico, y le murmuró a Link que esto era ridículo y que tenía que hacer cosas mucho más importantes.

Le había asegurado a Link que el único motivo que lo mantenía ahí, era el evitar que el Héroe volviera a enfrascarse en mil favores. Sheik quería presionar al Hylian para que fuera al grano e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, y eso era llevarle la medicina al Goron. Sin desvíos.

— En lugar de aprender a hacer té, deberías aprender otras técnicas de pelea, Héroe. Después de todo, en el Templo del Agua lucharás contra las sombras, y conocerás tu propia oscuridad…

Link lo miró, tratando de descifrar las cosas extrañas que salían de la boca de Sheik. Ojalá alguna vez pudiera decir las cosas claramente.

— Vaya, Sheik… — comentó Link, al darse por vencido — Eso realmente sonó como una amenaza… — terminó, con nerviosismo.

— Es sólo la verdad — le aseguró Sheik, desviando la mirada.

A estas alturas, finalmente había terminado el sueño de belleza de Navi, quien se estiró con lentitud dentro del sombrero de Link, desperezándose, y luego salió de él, con un tintineo. Link sonrió inmediatamente ante el familiar sonido, y se apresuró en saludar al orbe azul, acariciándole las alitas. Como Navi oyera la última conversación de Link y el Sheikah, se le ocurrió una gran idea y se las comunicó:

— Sheik, ¡enséñalo a pelear!

— ¿Qué? ¿Él? — exclamó Link rápidamente, viendo su frágil complexión física. Esto no le cayó precisamente como un halago al Sheikah, quien se enfadó aún más y evitó mirarlos, más obstinadamente. Pero como su orgullo era mucho, no pudo evitar mencionar, entre dientes:

— Héroe, no tendrías oportunidad contra mí.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Link era una persona muy humilde y todo, pero el cinismo del Sheikah lo sacaba de sus casillas — ¡Soy el Héroe del Tiempo! ¡Si no tengo oportunidad contra ti, entonces, ¿por qué no vas tú a enfrentarte a Ganondorf?! ¡Así todos ganaríamos!

— Así no deben ser las cosas, Héroe. — Volvió a murmurar el Sheikah, provocativamente.

— ¡¿Otra vez vas a salir con lo de "todos tenemos que cumplir nuestro destino"?! — lo ridiculizó Link.

— ¡Cállense ya, niños! — exclamó el científico, cuya vara disciplinaria estaba lejos del alcance de su mano.

— ¿Por qué no piensas en el bien del mundo y lo haces tú, Sheik? Sería ridículo que guardásemos a nuestra mejor arma, ¿verdad que sí?

— Claro que no. Lo mejor se guarda para cuando ya todo lo demás está perdido.

— ¡Tú…!

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

* * *

La vida era muy injusta, y también lo era el científico, que terminó sacando a Link y a Sheik de su laboratorio. Navi se podía quedar. Navi se quedó mirando, la traidora. Y no sólo eso, sino que le sacó la lengua a Link (él no pudo verla, pero escuchó el sonido que usualmente se acompaña a esta acción).

Sheik de verdad tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que sentarse frente al lago Hylia, viendo a Link lanzarle piedras al agua.

Aunque prácticamente su trabajo era cuidar de (y acosar a) Link, Sheik casi nunca tenía tiempo para descansar, lo supiera Link o no.

Y este momento era bastante relajante.

Estaba siendo un invierno largo y solitario, este año.

Allí en el Lago, un viento helado les alborotaba el cabello a Sheik y a Link; pero el sol se sentía bastante animado hoy, y le daba una buena competencia al clima frío.

Sheik pensó que, después de todo, no estaría mal si viera al Héroe algunas cuantas horas, lanzándole piedras a la lejana agua del lago.

Ensimismadamente, Sheik sacó una nuez Deku de su bolsillo, y extrajo un pequeño cuchillo de entre los vendajes que tenía en los brazos y las manos, y empezó a darle forma de diamante a la pobre nuez.

— ¡Enséñame a usar nueces Deku!

La voz de Link, claramente, indicaba que el muchacho se divertía.

Sheik alzó lentamente la vista desde su "diamante" hacia los ojos de Link, y le regaló una de esas miradas que decían, con desprecio: "no puedo creer que existas".

— Lo siento, Héroe — comentó Sheik, como cualquier cosa — te sobreestimé. Pensaba que algo sencillo como lanzar una nuez al suelo no necesitaba mayores explicaciones…

— ¡Sheik…! — Link se iba a enojar, pero después de todo, decidió que no lo valía — Me refería a que me enseñaras a teletransportarme con ellas.

— Oh, éso — Sheik se quedó tan calmado como siempre —… No puedo enseñarte éso, Héroe.

— ¿Por qué no? — Link sonó muy decepcionado.

— Porque no puedo arriesgarme. Podrías utilizar las nueces Deku para irte de Hyrule, y dejarnos aquí para nuestra destrucción.

Link abrió grandes sus ojos azules, con incredulidad.

— ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? — le preguntó. Honestamente…

— No lo sé — contestó Sheik —, experiencia e intuición, supongo…

— ¡Bien, bien, ya entendí! — Exclamó Link, con un misterioso tono triunfal — Es tu técnica. El pequeño Sheik se comporta de forma caprichosa cuando se siente amenazado…

Sheik frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo ni media palabra.

Por alguna razón, aquello le valió a Link una pequeña victoria, y se sintió muy orgulloso y relajado una vez que lo determinó.

Sheik lo vio sentarse sobre la hierba, de cara al sol poniente.

El cabello se le alborotaba a merced del viento, y Link sonreía con suavidad ante el tacto cálido de los rayos solares. Era incorrecto… No deberían estar tan tranquilos, después de todo lo que tenían que pasar.

Podían disfrutar de los tibios rayos del sol, pero justo sobre el Templo del Agua estaba nublado, oscuro y borroso; la lluvia era insistente, disolvía la luz, causaba un sentimiento de desesperanza angustiante, y Sheik se sentía culpable porque el problema estaba frente a sus narices, pero no se estaba haciendo nada.

Le dio vueltas a su cuchillo, entre los dedos.

La luz empezó a desparecer por completo, haciendo resplandecer los ojos del Héroe del Tiempo (era un efecto curioso), y robándose el oro de sus cabellos. La túnica azul que llevaba puesta se tornó grisácea y se fundió con el césped, con el cielo y con el agua.

El viento le ganó la batalla al sol, y la temperatura empezó a decaer con rapidez. Los oídos les zumbaban cuando las ráfagas pasaban por su lado, y Sheik se encontró sujetándose los antebrazos, queriendo conservar su calor.

Buscar al Héroe entre tanta oscuridad era difícil, pero ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de ver su sonrisa (de ver cualquier cosa) o de escuchar su voz; algo que le recordara que seguía ahí.

La luna, infiel, permaneció oculta; privó de un brillo de plata a los contornos de las cosas y ofreció demasiada intimidad a Hyrule. Allá afuera había personas de corazones oscuros, que se sentían a sus anchas entre la negrura y no dejaban pasar una ventaja así.

Un bostezo rompió el silencio.

Sheik giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio que Link casi caía dormido.

Había que ser comprensivos con el Héroe, porque había pasado tanto tiempo ayudando a los demás que no tenía tiempo ni para descansar.

_No tenía ni tiempo…_

Culpa. Sheik sentía tanta culpa, por tantas cosas. Por estar sentado ahí, por ser testigo del compromiso que las diosas le impusieron a Link y por no poder hacer más.

* * *

Link disfrutaba la oscuridad.

La oscuridad hacía resplandecer a las hadas.

Recordaba sus noches en el bosque; salía de su casa a jugar, y el camino siempre estaba iluminado por motitas, más brillantes que las estrellas. Estas motitas, para él, eran tan inalcanzables como las propias estrellas, en el cielo; el derecho de tener un hada le había sido negado desde el principio.

Esta noche estaba oscura como sus favoritas. Esperaba con alegría el momento en que Navi saliera del laboratorio, brillando una luz difusa, azulada. Se regocijaría su corazón, mientras pensaba que contemplaba un tesoro robado al mismísimo cielo.

Los párpados de Link no lo estaban ayudando mucho a conservarse despierto, y el Hylian se dejó llevar por el sopor.

Su mente empezó a vagar entre cosas que conoció, que imaginó y que olvidó.

Pero de pronto hubo un cambio en el ambiente. Fue muy súbito, y Link se puso alerta… tanto como le fue posible, estando ya dormitando.

Sentía el peligro acechándolo, y Navi no estaba con él para avisarle.

Lentamente, Link tanteó el césped con su mano izquierda, en busca del estuche de la espada que dejó antes de recostarse. Las yemas de los dedos rozaban cada fibra del césped intentando ser inaudibles.

Podía sentirse en el viento: alguien estaba tras él. No había tiempo de ser sutil.

Intentó agarrar la espada rápidamente, más ya no estaba en su lugar, y ya tenía el filo de una hoja contra la garganta. Una mano le sujetaba el cabello y le jalaba la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo los vasos sanguíneos. El arma estaba helada.

Se detuvo.

Link se dio cuenta de que la hoja se detuvo, sin causarle daño.

Estaba libre. No podía creer algo así.

Link se levantó de un salto del césped, y se puso en guardia, contra un enemigo invisible… Uno bastante hábil, que podía utilizar armas. Link tenía pocos enemigos que podían usar armas; pensó en un Stalfos, pero una criatura tan brusca como esa sería incapaz de manipular una daga pequeña.

Link se dio cuenta de que aún traía colgada la bolsa mágica, y se apresuró a sacar el arco y la aljaba.

Escuchó el césped crujiendo bajo los pies del enemigo…

Orientándose por ese sutil sonido, Link colocó una flecha y apuntó. Tiró de la cuerda, dejándola bien tensa, y se preparó para escuchar algún otro murmullo de la hierba.

Lo escuchó. Fue un salto.

Link se dio cuenta de que el aire se rasgaba a gran distancia. Cuando oyó el aterrizaje, estaba a tres metros detrás de él. El Hylian se giró inmediatamente y soltó la flecha hacia aquel otro sitio; volvió a escuchar el rasgueo del aire, y un aterrizaje igual de lejano. Volvió a lanzar una flecha inútil.

En medio de aquella coreografía, Link pisoteó algo metálico, y se apresuró a levantar la Espada Maestra.

— ¿Quién eres? — exigió saber Link.

Por su parte, el Sheikah esbozó una sonrisita, una que coronaba la incredulidad que sentía.

— No puedes llegar a esa conclusión, ¿verdad, Héroe?

— ¿Sheik? — Link sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Sheik era el enemigo.

* * *

_Notas: Sé que, en el juego, no se pueden usar tales trampas como canciones cuando tienes un contador de tiempo; pero cuando pensé en escribirlo, no se me ocurrió ninguna razón lógica por la cual Link no pudiera utilizar la canción de la Serenata de Agua para acortar camino y llegar a tiempo con el científico del lago Hylia._

_Creo que, en el juego, la Ocarina muestra seis orificios, pero una verdadera Ocarina tendría ocho._

_Gracias por haber leído! _

_Un agradecimiento especial a Ryuunoko, porque tengo la certeza de que ha leído hasta acá. _

_Y también para aquellos lectores silenciosos :3_

_Y, bueno, ¡sólo queda un capítulo!_


End file.
